The Other Half of a Soul
by Annaxandra
Summary: A stormy night, a mask, and a kiss. What's a man to do when he finds the other half of his soul in the most unlikely of places?
1. Chapter 1

A long red cape. It was used to mark her rank as she walked through the forest. Everyone who saw her would know that she was a human and a servant. By the quality of the thick fabric people would know that she didn't serve just any family, but she was employed by the Chiots. They were a prestigious family in the area because they were half breeds – half human and half wolf. Wolves were feared throughout the country for they were fierce and unyielding rulers. The Vilkas pack ruled with a stern hand and made sure the human population was kept in its place.

"Carmine!" A shrill voice shouted at her from the house she just left. The girl turned around to find out what Lady Chiot wanted. "You stupid thing, you left without the list I made up for you. The Gunghams are coming for dinner and they have a very select palate. If you do not get everything I have asked for you shall be severely punished."

"Yes, miss." Carmine lowered her head and took the list. She already knew exactly what the cook was making for tonight's dinner and what ingredients were needed, but she knew better than to argue with Lady Chiot. When the door was slammed in her face she began her trek to town once again.

It was not a long walk. The Chiots lived on a large estate outside of town. Between the house and the main road there was a footbridge over a small brook and a grove of trees to pass under. It was a beautiful estate and Carmine enjoyed walking through it; especially since there was never anyone from the family to nag her every moment.

The market was always crowded and loud. It was the only place in town where things were sold. Tradesmen would craft in their shops, but they all came to the market to sell. Housed in a huge building near the center of town, Grandma's Market was the hub of activity in town. There were other spots of red moving through the crowd – other human servants come to market for their masters – though most of the crowd was made up of partial breeds. Partial breeds were people who had some wolf blood but not enough to bear any significant wolf traits. Sometimes one would have the sharper teeth of a wolf, but most looked like regular humans with paler skin and weaker builds. The difference between them and humans was that they all were marked with the insignia of the pack they were descendant from. Humans were marked with the colors of the house they served. Carmine had a curling ivy tattoo around her upper arm binding her to the Chiots. Even in the winter that arm was bare so everyone could see who owned her.

Carmine kept her eyes downcast as she walked through the market to the grocer's stands. As a human it was counted as disrespect if she made direct eye contact with anyone above her station. It was even more important now as a rotation of soldiers was in town and the uniformed wolves could be seen here and there. From what she had heard, the regiment that occupied the town was one made up entirely of full breeds which made them dangerous to humans like her should she get in their way.

"Well, look who it is. I heard the Chiots are hosting the Gunghams tonight; how exciting for you." The fish merchant said as Carmine examined his wares. "You know, hunts are becoming more and more popular nowadays. With the regiment here, I wouldn't be surprised if one is held here by the mayor in their honor. Have you ever been in a hunt, Carmine?"

"No," She said quietly without looking up. She had heard of some full breed wolf packs having hunts, but was never really sure if the rumors were true. She hoped they weren't. According to the stories, humans were hunted by wolves for sport.

The merchant laughed loudly as he spoke to his assistant. "What say you? Carmine here looks like she would be a fine human to have in a hunt. Those long legs would give the wolves a good chase for awhile. I know I wouldn't mind going on a hunt myself."

Carmine's stomach churned. She should have been used to the jibes of partial breeds, but the thought of being in a hunt still made her weak with fright. She clutched her basket tighter as she pointed to the fish she wanted.

The fish were wrapped and placed in her basket after she paid the man, but he did not let her go without one more passing shot, "Better practice running, little one, or the wolves will get you!"

Carmine hurried away from that side of the market quickly. She was careful to avoid running into anyone in the crowded space. Once she was away she could breathe easier. The produce vendor was much nicer because she was an old woman who was kind to even the humans. The rest of the shopping trip went better and there were no more taunts from bullying partial breeds. Her basket was now much heavier than it was before she came to market. Everything on the list was accounted for so Lady Chiot or the cook could not get angry with her for missing anything.

The walk home took less time than the walk to the market because Carmine wanted to put down the now full basket that was straining her arms. She also wanted to make it back in time for the cook to be able to prepare everything for dinner that night. She wasn't sure how long it took to cook the fish and make the torte.

The ovens were not even warm when Carmine entered the kitchen. The cook and his helpers were playing cards at the servant's dinner table. Annoyed, Carmine dropped the full basket right in the middle of their game. "You do know that there are people coming for dinner tonight right? Chiot will have our hides if the food is not done in time."

"Calm down. We were waiting on you anyway." The cook's son was pulling cards out from under the basket.

His sister was doing the same from the other side of the table. "Yeah, we can't exactly cook without food, stupid. Besides it's not like we'll get in trouble for not having the food; we stay in the kitchen. It's the server's who will get the heat."

Carmine snatched the cards out of her hand earning a scowl from the young girl. "Nathaniel and I are serving the food tonight. I don't feel like getting whipped because you all were lazy. Now get cooking or I'll-"

The cook stood up. He was a big man with a round stomach and beefy arms. "You'll what? You can't come into my kitchen and yell at my children. Your mother was the housekeeper. Just because she died doesn't mean the title goes to you."

"Just make sure you get it done." Carmine growled. She stood tall and looked the cook in the eye, but she was still fighting back tears. He loved reminding her that she was now all alone in the house since her mother had died of sickness two years ago. She hurried out of the kitchen before the tears could overflow.

Lady Chiot wanted the parlor cleaned before their guests arrived. Carmine was thankful for the task because the parlor was only used for company so no one would be in to bother her for a few hours until the guests arrived. Of course it would not take hours to clean the parlor, but it would take long enough for her to get her emotions under control. The other thing she had to clean was the front steps. Fall had begun and orange and brown leaves littered stones around the front door. Carmine pulled the broom from a small cupboard and began the task.

All the leaves were nearly gone when her friend Nathaniel came walking up the front path. He was another servant in the house and the only one who Carmine could call a true friend. In his arms he held a basket of folded laundry and another bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Carmine, I have your uniform for tonight. It's on the top there. Better hurry and change; the Gunghams will be here soon and you know how much her ladyship loves punctuality." Nathaniel stopped so Carmine could pull out her maid's uniform. Luckily, Lady Chiot did not require her servants to be in uniform at all times, but when guests were in the house everyone had to wear the traditional servant's garb.

"Thank you. I was just finishing up sweeping the leaves away. Looks like they couldn't get the stain out of the skirt, I hope the apron will cover it or it will be my head." Carmine scratched at a small yellow stain on the white fabric.

Nathaniel shrugged. Carmine joined him and together they walked into the house. "I think the apron will cover it. If not you can always stay to the left of her vision. Then she might not notice."

They parted ways. Nathaniel went to put away the rest of the laundry and Carmine went to her small room to put on her uniform. The room was barely big enough for her single bed and storage chest. Years ago she had acquired a broken bit of mirror that she had attached to her wall. It was large enough see her reflection clearly but still jagged around the edges. She was also lucky enough to have a cracked window looking out onto the vegetable garden. Rain only came in when it stormed so it wasn't too bad in the summer, but in the winter it made her room frigidly cold. Her red cloak was the only bit of color in the room and it was hung up on the back of her door.

The maid's uniform was a knee length dress that had a stiff collar and long sleeves ending in equally stiff cuffs. It was all white except for the little red buttons and apron. Carmine hated wearing it as it was extremely uncomfortable and easy to stain. She didn't understand what cruel mind came up with the idea to make a maid's uniform solid white. It was required that her hair be tied up while she was serving guests. Carmine did the best she could to tie most of her hair up into a tight bun behind her head, but an unfortunate accident with a candle a few months ago left her with uneven bangs that couldn't be pulled back. She had no clips or pins that could help the situation either. For the most part the loose hair could be tucked behind her ears. The trick was remembering to tuck it back if it fell forward. Hopefully, Lady Chiot was in a more forgiving mood tonight and would let it go.

There was a knock at the door. Nathaniel poked his head in. He was wearing the male equivalent to her uniform and his hair was carefully combed back. "I think I saw the Gungham's carriage pull up out front. We had better get to the parlor."

Nathaniel was right. The Gunghams were led into the parlor a few minutes after Carmine and Nathaniel entered. They were followed closely by the entire Chiot family. Lord and Lady Chiot sat together as did Lord and Lady Gungham. Mable and Ivan Chiot sat together on a long couch with the Gungham triplets. Mable was fifteen and her brother Ivan was nineteen which made both of them very uncomfortable with the triplets who were six. Neither of them were accustomed to children and now they were sat next to three.

"Daisy, Ollie, and Tim all begin schooling this autumn." The triplets mother declared proudly. "I have already secured the best tutor for them all. She comes highly recommended."

"I don't want to go to school!" One of the triplets exclaimed quite loudly. From previous experience, Carmine had learned that the two boys were loud and rambunctious, but it was Daisy who caused the most trouble. She was the mastermind behind all of their pranks and mischief.

Lord Gungham shushed his son and his wife continued speaking. The tutor she had hired came from across the kingdom and was said to have taught the royals children when they were young. Lady Chiot appropriately fawned over her friend's lucky find. Drinks were called upon to toast the Gunghams. Nathaniel served wine to the four parents and Ivan as he was also old enough. Carmine was saddled with the unhappy task of serving sparkling juice the triplets and Mable.

Mable was slumped so far down she was nearly falling off the couch with her arms crossed sourly across her chest. "It's not fair. Ivan gets to drink wine." She complained.

"You will be able to drink wine when you are his age, Mable. Now sit like a lady not a fish." Lady Chiot scolded. It appeared as if Mable was about to dump her cup over her brother's lap before her mother cast a stern look in her direction and she sat up correctly.

Carmine slowly handed the small metal goblets to the triplets. At least they were metal this time and not glass like they were last time the Gunghams came to call. Daisy took her drink easy enough, but Carmine did not like the look she was giving her brothers. Carmine had to quickly dodge out of the way when a drink flew back at her from one of the boys. Unfortunately it spilled all over the rug she had cleaned only a few hours ago and the red stain leeched into the carpet fibers. It would take a lot of scrubbing to get it clean again.

"Beg pardon, I will go and get something to clean that up." Carmine put down the silver tray she was holding but before she could make it out the door she was called back.

"No, have another maid get it. It is time for dinner anyway. Shall we all go to the dining room?" Lord Chiot stood and motioned to the door.

The families left first. Once they were gone Nathaniel glanced at Carmine and she could tell he was just as displeased with having the terrible triplets around as she was.

After making sure everyone was seated at the table, Carmine and Nathaniel went down to the kitchens for the food. Two of the kitchen staff would help bring the trays up to the dining hall, but Nathaniel and Carmine would serve it. Half the plates were not yet on the trays when they arrived. If they did not return promptly, there would be trouble. There was nothing Lady Chiot loved doing more than punishing her servants in front of guests.

"What is going on? Where is all the food?" Nathaniel demanded upon seeing the state of the kitchen.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. It's here. I just need to put it on the trays." The cook snapped. He was always in a bad mood, but it was always worse around dinner time.

"Well, hurry up. Where is the cheese for this salad?" Carmine asked looking around the kitchen. She didn't wait for an answer and began grating the cheese over the salad herself. It took longer than she would have liked to get the food back to the dining hall, but Lady Chiot did not say anything. Carmine sighed in relief and stood in her place by the wall and waited for them to call for the next course.

Dinner went smoothly until dessert. There were candied nuts in the salad so by the time dessert was served; the triplets were bursting with energy. Carmine did not want to put the cinnamon apple tortes in front of the triplets, but she had to. The triplets had been whispering together for the previous course and it was obvious there was some sort of plan in the making. Their parents did not notice anything amiss until Mable screamed and jumped from her seat. Three cinnamon apple tortes had landed on her simultaneously and the triplets were falling over themselves laughing.

"You horrible little monsters!" She shrieked. A bit of apple fell onto her nose from where one of the tortes had landed on her head. "I should throw you all in the duck pond and give you a good thrashing. My favorite dress is ruined now!"

Lord and Lady Gungham hurried around the table to scold their children and pick them up off the floor. They were apologizing as Mable raged on about her dress.

Lord Chiot looked lost and unsure of what to do while his wife daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Nonsense, Mable. I know very well that is not your favorite dress. There is no need to fret unduly. I know what it was like to have children at that age. My own Mable was a right terror when she was six. Perhaps it is only a sign to end our evening early. The poor dears are obviously tired and need to be put down for the night."

Mable was about ready to explode and her face turned as red as a cherry. Ivan seemed unaffected by the hysterics and upon finishing his torte reached for his sister's untouched dessert. He was the only one left at the table in a few minutes. Mable had stormed off to her room and everyone else had gone to say their goodbyes.

Nathaniel and Carmine began clearing the plates as dinner was officially over.

"Mmphf, no not that one," Ivan mumbled through a mouthful of apples. "Give that one here."

Carmine pushed the plate of torte down to Ivan. He was the only one who was eating the lovely dessert so he might as well enjoy it so it didn't go to waste. The rest of the plates were carried back to the kitchens and put in the sink for the scullery maid to clean.

"What happened up there?" The cook's daughter asked.

"We could hear shouting all the way down here." Her brother added.

"Those horrible Gungham triplets threw their tortes at Mable. It was a disaster." Nathaniel leaned on the counter and began telling the story. He was much better at storytelling than Carmine and soon everyone was laughing at his descriptions.

A bell sounded throughout the kitchens. Everyone glanced at the wall where the servant's names were tacked about each bell. The only one ringing was Carmine's. Sighing she braced herself for whatever awaited her upstairs. Surely she could not be in trouble for the actions of the triplets. Lady Chiot singled her out more than the other servants, but she could not really pin her for what went wrong at dinner.

The lady of the house was waiting at the top of the staircase when Carmine approached. She looked imposing and stern. Carmine bowed her head respectfully and waited for her mistress to speak.

"Next time the Gunghams come I expect that you will take care of their children so something like this does not happen again. If it does I will hold you solely responsible. Having cleared that up I am very disappointed of the shabby appearance you put forth today. Your hair is not completely tied back and there is a stain on your skirt. As punishment you will spend the next week scrubbing the crown molding in the ballroom. Hans will provide you with a ladder so you can get started first thing tomorrow morning. I expect you to do this as well as your normal chores. I don't want you slacking off. We shall be leaving for a day trip with the Gunghams in four days. If I return and the ballroom ceiling is not good as new you will be spending the next month in the stables with the horses. That is all. Dismissed."

Carmine curtsied and hurried away to find Hans. Considering some of the other punishments Lady Chiot had saddled her with over the years, this one did not seem as severe. If she did not fall from the ladder and break her neck then everything would be fine. There was even the small bonus of the family all leaving for an entire day to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleaning the crown molding along with keeping with with her other chores proved more difficult than Carmine had originally thought. The first day she was working late into the night only to wake early the next morning to do it all again. Somehow there seemed to be food caught in some of the corners of the ballroom. She didn't even want to think how any of it could have got there. Nathaniel began helping her with some of her other chores so she was able to work more on the crown molding. The ladder she was given was rickety and she had to be extremely careful how she moved when she climbed it.

By the time the Chiots went for their day trip, the work was nearly finished. There was just one more corner to scrub and then it would be as clean as it could be. Carmine could see the skies raging outside through the wide windows to one side of the ballroom. It was a nasty storm that made it sound as if the windows were to shatter from the force of the wind at any moment. The skies were black except when lightning ripped across them followed by booming thunder. It was because of this that Carmine did not hear the banging on the front door at first. Only when it persisted to echo around the ballroom between cracks of thunder did she know what the sound was. As quick as she could she climbed down from the ladder. All the other servants were in the servants quarters since there was no Lady Chiot around to tell them what to do. With the storm no one else would have heard the banging at the front door.

Cautiously, Carmine opened the heavy door and peered around it. A tall man was leaning heavily on one of the great stone pillars that supported the overhang. He was wearing a traveling cloak and was soaking wet. His head was bowed and he was clutching his side as if he were in pain.

"Can I help you, sir?" Carmine called over the noise of the storm. Rain and leaves were being blown into the open door around her.

The man did not answer. Instead he walked right past her into the house. It was obvious from the way he moved that something had happened to hurt his side. Carmine frowned at the muddy bootprints he left behind him and the puddle he was making on the clean marble floor.

"Sir, I do not think my master would approve of you barging into their house while they are away." Carmine had just finished one punishment she did not want to succumb to another because of some random stranger wandering in.

"I need aid. My horse was frightened by the storm and I was thrown." The man winced and grasped his side tighter. "I think I may have injured my side."

Carmine sighed. She should turn him out back into the storm. He could be anyone. A clever thief who was just acting hurt or a fugitive. Surely, no upstanding person would be out riding in such weather without nefarious intentions. Still she offered to take his cloak and boots so at least they wouldn't trail mud and water after them as she led him to a small reading room close to the front foyer. She had him lay down on the couch. She could now see him better in the light of the room. His hair was cut very short in a style that was rarely seen in partial breeds. His skin was a dark shade that denoted he had wolf blood. His features were strong with a well defined jaw and heavy brow, but the most notable thing about him was the strange color of his eyes. They looked light brown, but in the light they seemed to have a golden tint to them. He must have had a fair amount of wolf in him to get such a color in his eyes and skin.

"Where does it hurt?" Carmine asked. It was a foolish question she knew where he hurt, but she didn't know what else to say. She was not trained in healing anything more than a deep cut or a bad burn.

He looked at her as if she were simple. "I told you my side hurts. Is there no one else here who can help me?"

"No, there is not." She snapped. He was not even supposed to be in the house; she did not want to call upon another servant who might tell Lady Chiot about the surprise visitor. "Move your hand and let me see."

The man did as he was told. The way he was staring made Carmine nervous so she did her best not to look at his face, but she could feel his eyes on her. There was blood staining his shirt and a rip in the fabric. It wasn't a lot of blood, but enough to be worrying. "I'm going to need to pull the shirt away to see it better."

He didn't say anything, but he also didn't stop her as she carefully lifted the shirt up over the wound. He hissed in pain as she pulled it away, but she ignored him. The rain had washed some of the blood away from the jagged wound. He had probably fallen on some sharp rock that had ripped through his side roughly. Carmine had to turn away for a moment to compose herself. His side reminded her of raw, bloody meat she had seen the cook use. Thankfully it was not bleeding too much, but it still needed cleaning.

Carmine went to fetch washcloths and herbs that would help with infection. She returned as quickly as she could with the supplies. The man was exactly where she left him. To keep herself calm and focused she continued to not look directly at him and explained everything she was doing. If he was a partial breed she did not want to be in trouble for not showing the proper respect. "I'm going to clean the wound now. It doesn't look too bad. It's just sort of big. I hope the water isn't too hot. I've never really healed anyone before. I mean I have bandaged up small cuts and scraps, but that comes with being a servant. I don't you will need stitches; it's not very deep. I have all the blood off now. I'm going to bandage it. I think I got enough bandages. I'm going to put this gauze square over the wound then you're going to have to help me as I wrap the bandages around your waist to hold it in place."

"What is your name?"

His sudden question cut off Carmine's babbling. She paused what she was doing to look at him before quickly turning away and getting back to tending his side. She could not remember the last time someone had asked for _her _name. "I am a servant of Lord and Lady Chiot."

"That is not what I asked. What is your name?"

"Carmine."

"You are a human." It was not a question.

"Yes," She answered slowly. Of course she was a human. No one with wolf blood would be a lowly servant. Still, she found it odd that he would point it out.

After that he made no further comment about the matter, but he seemed to be evaluating her. It was just another reason she avoided his gaze.

Once the man's wound was completely bandaged Carmine looked at her work. Considering her lack of medical knowledge, she thought she did a decent job of patching him up. She did not spend more than a few moments admiring her work because the clock was chiming the hour which reminded her how much trouble she could be in if anyone found them. She had been lucky so far that no one had passed or come to look for her, but she did not want to tempt fate.

"Well, I think that should keep infection away and it's no longer bleeding." Carmine held out her hand to help the man up. He slowly wrapped his fingers around her palm which made Carmine swallow nervously. Once he was standing he seemed more stable than he was when he arrived. She began shuffling him towards the door. "I wish you the best of luck. Oh, look the rain has let up some."

A particularly bright flash of lightening and loud crash of thunder accented how wrong her statement was. Still, perhaps Carmine could get him out of the house before anyone saw regardless of the weather. She pulled his still damp cloak from the rack and lined his boots up in front of him.

"Are you mad? If anything the storm is worse than before. I can't go out in that. Besides, I lost my horse and have no way of getting back to town. No, I will have to stay here until the storm lets up or my mount comes knocking on the door." The stranger crossed his arms resolutely. It seemed he would not be leaving any time soon.

Carmine chewed on her lower lip; it was a nervous habit she developed as a child and never quite grew out of. "Town isn't too far away down the road. A little rain never hurt anyone." She said slowly, but even to her ears he words sounded feeble.

"You're trying to get rid of me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You are a terrible liar and even worse host."

Now Carmine crossed her arms indignantly. "I am not the host of anything and if you must know yes, I am trying to get rid of you."

The man smirked. "Ah, the truth comes out. Now, why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Because you are a stranger of course."

"Ah, I see. You can call me Jace." He tried to bend in a bow, but with his wound he ended up nearly falling to the floor and Carmine was forced to catch him. It did not wipe his smirk away though. "There now, I am no longer a stranger. Surely, you are not so heartless as to send a poor wounded man out into the pouring rain?"

Carmine set him back on his feet with a sigh. "Very well, I suppose you can stay for a bit until the rain eases up. But you have to leave soon. It would not be good if someone were to find out you were here."

"And why's that?"

"Because you are still a stranger and no one besides the house staff is supposed to be in the house when Lord Chiot and his family are away. I have work to do, follow me." Carmine was not going to let this man get her in trouble for not doing her work. She didn't check to see if he was following as she returned to the ballroom. It was the low whistle that affirmed that he had indeed followed her.

"This is quite the dance hall. I have never seen such clean ceilings. Are they new?"

Carmine didn't turn around so he could not see her proud grin. Instead she walked to where she left the ladder. "No, just clean."

Jace had remained at the entrance to the room and was still admiring the grandeur of the room. "You mean you cleaned them from that rickety old ladder? That is impressive. I thought only the royal family had dance halls like this."

"The Chiots are half bloods; they are entitled to more finery than the normal country family." Carmine climbed the ladder again and reached for the last corner of the room. "Though sometimes it seems they like to pretend they are full bloods and more important than they really are."

Jace snickered. "That sounds about right for half breeds. Here, let me hold the ladder for you."

The ladder ceased rocking when Jace grabbed the legs of it. Carmine looked down to see that he was looking up at her. She had never had anyone except Nathaniel help her with her chores before. It was odd to see this stranger smiling up at her. "Thank you." She said a bit uncertainly.

"It's really no trouble at all. So how long have you worked for the Chiots? I suspect it isn't very exciting cleaning a house that isn't yours. As a matter of fact I have never even been very fond of cleaning up after myself let alone anyone else. It gets so tiresome when things just keep getting dirty all the time."

Figuring she had already said enough uncharitable things about her employers, Carmine tried to be gracious. "It is not so bad working for them. They provide a roof over my head and enough food to eat. For someone of my station, I am actually quite lucky to be here."

"Don't you ever wish you were something other than a servant?"

Carmine nearly laughed out loud. Of course she wished she wasn't a servant most days, but she was human. For someone like her being a servant to a family like the Chiots was as lucky as she was going to get. However, being a partial breed, Jace would no nothing about the life of a human. "And what would you propose as an alternative for a human such as me if not to be a servant?"

Realizing his misstep, Jace did not reply immediately. Before he could rectify his mistake another voice sang through the ballroom. "Carmine!"

Carmine nearly knocked Jace over in her haste to get down and nearly fell from the ladder herself. Nathaniel was calling for her. Luckily he had not reached the ballroom yet. With a hurried command for Jace to stay where he was she ran out. Nathaniel had to jump quickly to the side when she came barreling around the ballroom door.

"Whoa, slow down there. What is the rush?" He asked as she did her best to look nonchalant and as if she wasn't hiding someone.

She brushed some hair from her face. "Nothing. No rush. What did you need? I really need to finish the ceiling before her ladyship comes home."

All her efforts to dissuade Nathaniel were for nothing. They had known each other too long for him to be so easily fooled. The questions came in quick succession as he tried to get around her to look through the door. "What are you hiding in there? Did you knock down part of the ceiling or something? Come on, let me see. It's not like I would tell that old hag about anything that would get you in trouble."

"No, there's nothing there. Nate, stop it. It's nothing."

Nathaniel used his greater size and strength to bodily hold Carmine while he looked into the ballroom. When he saw what she was hiding he quickly hid behind the door and faced her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock that quickly turned to an excited grin. "You have a _boy _in there." He attempted to whisper but it came out closer to a shout.

Carmine clamped a hand over his mouth and looked around the hallway to make sure no one heard. "Shh, it's not like that he came in to get out of the storm."

"Scandalous!" Nathaniel pulled the hand away from his mouth. "I never thought you of all people would have brought a person of the male persuasion into the house when the family was away. Who is he? He looks handsome. How long have you known him? Can I meet him?"

"I did not bring him here; he just showed up. I couldn't exactly throw him back out into this storm. What was I to do, he was injured."

Nathaniel grinned and tilted his head. "Oh, Carmine, you old softie."

"Hush up," Suddenly things had become much more complicated. She had imagined that she would be able to get Jace out without anyone even knowing he was there. At least it had been Nathaniel who came along. If any of the other servants had found out they would have gone straight to Lord Chiot or his wife.

Nathaniel tried to peek into the ballroom again but pulled him away. "He's leaving now. It sounds like the storm is mostly over and the Chiots could be home at any moment. You can't tell anyone. Promise me."

"Of course I promise, but there's a problem. The Chiot's carriage just crossed the bridge. They will be here any minute."

Carmine's mind began frantically going over how to get out of this situation unscathed. "Go distract them. I'll get Jace out the back."

Before Nathaniel went to try and stall Lady Chiot he couldn't resist one more parting shot, "Oh, Jace is it now. That's a nice name don't you think?"

"Go!"

Carmine returned to where Jace was still standing by the ladder. She figured they could probably get out easier through the servant's exit. If she hurried she could return and put the ladder up before Lady Chiot came to inspect the ballroom. She just had to get Jace through the servants quarters without being seen.

"It's not raining so hard now. You should be on your way. Come on let's go."

"You're in a hurry." Jace commented as she all but pushed him towards the hidden servant's door on the side of the room.

"Don't want you going home in the dark. You might end up hurting yourself again." They entered the narrow dark hallway that connected the ballroom to the kitchens and servant's quarters.

It wasn't far to the back door that led to the garden. That part of the house was rarely ever used unless there was a party so they did not run into anyone along the way, but other servants could be heard moving about down other halls. When Carmine threw open the back door the rain had let up, but the garden was a muddy mess. The stepping stones that created the path were nearly buried in the muck. It wasn't ideal for walking through but there was no way to get him out the front door without being seen.

"Is there something wrong with the front door?" Jace asked as he looked over the garden.

"Why would you say that?" Carmine was distracted looking over her shoulder into the house to make sure no one was coming.

"Carmine," The way he said her name made her turn to look at him. He was looking at her expectantly. They were standing next to each other in the doorway and he was closer than she had thought.

"Lord and Lady Chiot have returned and if they find you here I will be in so much trouble so you have to leave now." She quickly explained.

Jace nodded and stepped down onto the single stone step then paused. "When will I see you again?"

"I am just a servant," She laughed. "You don't want to see me again. I have to go. If you go through those trees it will take you to a path that goes straight to the main road. I'm sorry to push you out, but I have to go now. Goodbye."

Carmine closed the door before he could say anything and ran back to the ballroom. She had just folded up the ladder and picked up the bucket of cleaning supplies when Lady Chiot walked in. She looked up at the ceiling and nodded her head once. "It seems you aren't completely useless. Put up that ladder then go and help Mable with her fireplace."

That was all the thanks that she would ever receive for her work on the crown molding. Lady Chiot left and Carmine went to put the ladder away.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Jacinth Vilkas saluted his commanding officer with the customary fist to his chest with the opposite hand wrapped around the wrist. There was an important matter that he needed counseling on. Commander Dennison held open the door to his room in the local inn and they both entered. Dennison had a large table set up on one side of his room that held a large map with tiny flags marking regiment's locations of both armies. There was a green flag marking his regiment's location in the border town they currently occupied. The war had been going on for what seemed like forever and Commander Dennison was tired of all the battle plans and fighting. He was getting to be an old man too worn out for riding into many more battles. He sat to one side of the table and motioned for the young prince to sit opposite.

"You were late coming back in from patrols last night. Your horse returned before you did. We feared the worst."

"I was thrown from my horse and had to walk back into town, but that is not what I came to see you about."Jacinth looked ready to continue but the commander cut him off.

The older man leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands over his stomach. "First things first, soldier. I'm told you were injured and someone had bandaged you up before returning to camp. Were you so badly hurt?"

Jacinth impatiently bounced his foot under the table. He knew ht commander would not listen to his questions until he was good and ready, but the prince felt close to jumping out of his skin with the uncertainty of his mind. "I was not badly injured. Just landing wrong on some stony ground is all. The girl who patched me up, I think she-"

"What girl? I think you should start from the beginning. She should deserve a reward for saving our nation's prince."

Tightly clasping his hands in front of him to keep from fidgeting, Jacinth began the story of what happened the night before. "I was riding back in from patrol. I must have taken a wrong turn onto a private road in the storm because I crossed over a small bridge and a large manor came into view. That was when a loud burst of thunder frightened my horse and I was thrown off. I hurt my side when I fell. Instead of trying to find my way back into town I went to the house. A girl answered – a servant. She was beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her. It was as if my heart knew her already and now calls for her."

Dennison leaned forward in his chair. He could not believe what the prince was saying. It wasn't possible. "A servant? Does that mean she was human?"

"I know how it sounds, but I think she is my soul."

The commander took a deep breath. He had heard many fanciful stories of his soldiers finding their souls while on rotation. Less than a handful turned out to be true, and none of those were with a human. Finding ones soul was not something to be joked about. The humans called it soul mates, but it was more than that for the wolves. It meant that they had found their true other half. The magic that flowed through one wolf's blood sometimes matched the magic of another, but there was no magic in human blood. There were legends of a wolf being soul bound to a human, but those were just legends.

"Do you know what you are saying, boy? This is just a human. She is little more than the horses we ride into battle. If you are mistaken it will be the worse for both of you. Humans cannot survive the soul binding process. Do not say these things lightly just because you happened upon a pretty face." Dennison's voice was stern.

"How will I know for certain? Since she is a human she will not feel the pull as I do. I want to see her again."

"If she is your soul she will feel drawn to you after a short time. The magic that binds a soul is strong enough for even humans to recognize it, but humans are skittish creatures and do not normally take kindly to wolves. I'm surprised that she treated you as she did. She must not have realized who you were."

"I imagine that my eyes were dulled by fatigue and pain. She did not look at me long enough to notice my pointed incisors. Since I have to see her again to confirm that she is my soul, may I go now to her house?"

Jacinth looked ready to leap from his seat and run all the way to the manor, but the commander stopped him with a shake of his head. "No, You will remain here and not shirk your duties as a soldier. The harvest moon festival is tomorrow night. You can wait until then. If you want to have a chance to properly see if this human is your soul then you cannot mention it to her at first. Humans do not understand the ties that bind like we do."

The harvest moon festival could not come soon enough. At twilight the following night the entire town would gather to celebrate until the moon went down. Jacinth could barely concentrate on his work because thoughts of Carmine were swirling in his head. There was no way he could be wrong. He would not feel so strongly about anyone after so short a time if they were not a soul. He was not so easily swayed by a pretty face. Even if that face was more than radiant and like looking upon the full white moon in a starry sky.

"Jace! What is with you today?" A slap to the back of the head broke him out of his reverie. His best friend Paxton had laid down his side of the table they were supposed to be carrying to the town center. Jace had let his side slip so it was resting on the ground.

"Just excited for the festival. Come on let's get this table to the square."

They picked up the table and began carrying it again. This did not stop Paxton from an endless string of chatter. "You have been distracted all day like some moony eyed pup. I think something happened last night when you came in late. Did you hit your head at some point?"

"No." Jace smiled when he thought of what had happened.

Paxton did not miss his grin and set upon him again once they had the table set up. "Come on, I am your best friend. I have a right to know what is going on. You are obligated to tell me."

Jace could not contain it any longer. He felt ready to burst with happiness. In a few hours he would get to see Carmine again. "I met someone and I am going to find her tonight at the festival."

Paxton elbowed him playfully in his uninjured side. "Ooh, prince has found a lady friend. So who is she? I bet it's that miller's daughter. Her wolf blood gave her those electric blue eyes that you just want to get pulled into."

"She's human."

"A human?" A sharp tug on his arm brought Jace to an abrupt halt. Paxton kept his hold and brought them face to face. "You can't be serious. Tell me you are joking."

Jace shook his head. "Just wait until you see her. She's beautiful. Her hair is the color of fire and her nose is sprinkled with the most adorable freckles. I really think she is my soul."

Paxton looked at his friend as if he thought Jace had gone crazy, but went along anyway. "If she is, you better make certain before we go on rotation again. Once our regiment leaves, who knows when we will be able to come back."

"There's still plenty of time for all that." Jace rolled his eyes dismissively. "We don't move again for another three months at least. Tonight, I just want to get to know her more and perhaps find a way to see her more often."

"Does she know you are a full blood wolf prince? I think a human would not really care to spend time with you. They are scared of partial breeds; a full blood might give her a heart attack."

"I don't think she knows. The family she works for is half blood so she should be used to being around wolves. She's my soul, she can't be afraid of me."

Paxton snatched a mask from a nearby stand and held it up to his friend's face. "You should wear this just in case. Hopefully it will cover all of your more telling features. Who knows, maybe she likes the family she lives with and wolves in general."

Jace took the mask. "I doubt it. She doesn't seem to like the Chiots very much. She practically pushed me out of the house so they wouldn't find me there and punish her."

Paxton made a face. "Oh, not the Chiots. I've met their son and he is the most boring person in all the kingdoms and their daughter is even worse. You sure know how to pick them. If this human has lived with the Chiots for awhile then she probably hates wolves. I know I would if I had to suffer through that family day in and day out."

Jace looked at the horned ram mask he was holding in his hand. "So mask it is then."

The minute the moon was seen on the horizon the town came to life. A stag was being roasted over a spit in the center of town. All around the edges of the square tables were filled with all manner of autumnal delicacies. Platters of candied nuts, casks of spiced pumpkin ale, trays of cinnamon tarts, plates of caramel apples, cauldrons of acorn squash soup, and pitchers of warm apple cider were just some of the things available for the festival. Natural decorations of fallen leaves covered the rooftops and lined the edges of the streets along with carved pumpkins and tall bundles of sunflowers. Children in masks ran through waving yellow and orange streamers. Many of the adults also wore masks shaped like various animals. Dancers were already taking their places around the bonfire that roasted the stag as other took up their instruments. Jace always enjoyed festivals but for this one he was looking for one person specifically and ignoring nearly everything else.

"Do you see her yet?" Paxton asked as they made their way around the square again. They were both circling the tables and picking up food to nibble on.

"I'm not even sure she is going to be here." Jace had been worrying all day that maybe he would just have the bad luck and Carmine would not even come to the festival.

Paxton tossed a candied not into his mouth. "She has to be here. The whole town is here, even the humans. Maybe she's wearing a mask."

Jace suddenly stopped walking. "She's not wearing a mask." He saw Carmine standing in a corner between two buildings wearing a bright red cloak. Her hair was braided and a few festive leaves were painted on her face. She was working on eating a caramel apple without getting it all over her face. He tied the mask to his face and left Paxton without another word.

"Having trouble?" He asked as he came to stand beside her.

Carmine nearly dropped her apple in surprise. It seemed she was not expecting anyone to come up and speak to her. She stuttered a bit as she thought of what to say, "I love caramel apples but I do not like it all over my face."

Standing next to Carmine, Jace felt perfectly content. It was something he had never felt before. He had been happy, but it was never like this. It was as if everything bad was so far away it was barely even existent. She had to be his soul if just being near her made him feel like that. "Did you know they are racing pumpkins down the hill just behind the bakery?"

"That sounds interesting." Carmine said slowly. She was still nibbling on her caramel apple and only glancing at Jace. She seemed overly fascinated with the beginnings of a dance. Jace wanted her to pay that much attention to him.

"Shall we go and see?"

Carmine shrugged. She must not have recognized him with the mask on. "Come now, don't you remember me? You did a fine job fixing up my side the other day."

"Jace?" Now he seemed to have her full attention. "I didn't recognize you with a mask on."

Jace offered his arm and she took it timidly. He was careful to tilt his head away so his mask hid his pointed teeth in his full smile. He wanted to pull her closer and never let go, but he knew that would only make her pull away.

"Did Lady Chiot like your work in the dance hall?"

Carmine nodded. "Lady Chiot does not normally give praise, but she didn't yell so I think I did a good job."

There was a steep hill behind the bakery that had men and women and pumpkins waiting at the top. The adults all had large pumpkins ready to push down the hill, but nearby there was a group of children with miniatures they were going to throw down the hill. Jace and Carmine made it just in time to hear a man call out for the competitors to take their marks. Pumpkins were straightened to roll down the hill better and everyone got ready to shove them down. The man shouted go and a dozen large pumpkins went bouncing down the hill. The children screamed and laughed when they threw their tiny pumpkins along with the big ones. Many of them ran into each other and fell over, but one round one made it through the collisions and smashed open on a tree at the base of the hill. The owner of the winning pumpkin cheered and went to accept her prize: a wood carving of a pumpkin with curling vines. The others congratulated her on her win while the children began rolling down the hill after the pumpkins.

"That looked fun. I think I would like to enter a pumpkin next festival." Jace commented.

"That's a year away. Not to mention you have to grow it yourself. Josie is the best pumpkin farmer in town and will be tough to beat."

Jace leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Carmine's ear. "Then I will just have to find me a secret weapon. Maybe someone who knows all about the people in town and what to expect for the next race. Know of anyone?"

He thought he saw her cheeks redden in a blush, but in the gloaming it was difficult to see well. She did not answer his question and instead asked if he wanted to go look at the carvings that were displayed near the town center. Jace swiped a few almond cookies from a table as they passed and handed one to Carmine. They ate those while they looked at all the wooden figures. The winners were already marked by the large ribbons attached to them. One large carving of a bear won third place, a very detailed dragon made from black wood won second, but the overall winner was by far the most impressive.

"How does someone even carve something so small?" Jace asked leaning over the table to see the tiny dancing couple. It was no bigger than a walnut, yet every crease of fabric was cut and the faces of the dancers showed intense emotion.

Carmine leaned closer to get a better look as well. He could feel her shoulder brush up against his and glanced over to see how very near she was. "That is from Mr. Wilkes. He has a good amount of wolf blood and it has given him incredible eyesight to see all those little details. It's quite impressive actually."

"I'll say." Jace found he could not tear his eyes away from Carmine's face as she spoke.

They both straighten up and turned back to the rest of the festival. A young man was walking by with a plate piled high with food. Jace recognized him as Ivan Chiot. He stopped in front of them and spoke around a mouthful of food. "There you are Carmine. Mum has been looking for you. I think she wants you to bring out father's hunting gear from the carriage. Oh, and they started serving up the stag. You better get some while it's hot." Ivan tipped a forkful of meat at them and wandered off.

"I need to go see what she wants. It was good seeing you again." Carmine turned to go find Lady Chiot.

Jace caught her arm quickly before she walked away. "When you are done with that, will you find me? The festival is much more fun with someone to share it with."

She smiled and nodded. "We can meet over there by the apple bobbing game. I shouldn't be long."

She disappeared into the crowd and Paxton appeared. He also had a plate of food he was working on. "She is nice looking. There are worse ones out there, but she's so obviously human."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Jace picked a slice of venison off of his friend's plate.

"Hey," Paxton turned so his plate was further away from Jace. "That's mine. Anyway, where is she going? You didn't scare her off already did you? Did you wolf out on her?"

Jace lifted a hand to his mask. "No, I've been very careful to keep my face hidden. She's coming back soon. Lady Chiot just needed her to do something. You need to be gone by then. You might scare her away with your wolfishness."

"Yeah, yeah, throw your best friend aside when some pretty girl smiles at you. I get it. Make sure you try some of their spiced pumpkin ale at least. It's delicious."

Jace went over to where people were bobbing for apples. Five half barrels were set up and apples were floating in the water. Everywhere people with wet faces were laughing and trying to pick up on of the floating fruits. He had done as his friend said and gotten a cup of the ale before coming over. It was as good as Paxton said and he had finished it before long. He ran into Carmine as he was going back to get more.

"Hey, that didn't take long. Have you tried this pumpkin ale?" He asked. He filled her a cup as well and she agreed that it was pretty tasty.

"I'm hungry. We should get dinner before it's all gone."

Jace nodded. "Good plan. I think I see two empty chairs over there at that table. If we hurry they might still be there."

The pair of them filled plates with food as they walked around the tables to the two open seats. They also refilled their drinks before they sat down. Most everyone was also sitting down to eat and watch the dancers start their performance. Women in large skirts kicked up their heels next to men in matching costume. They danced around the fire pit in a swirl of red, brown, and green. The music got faster and louder while some people who were no longer eating clapped along. Everyone cheered when one of the men took a running leap over the fire and continued dancing.

"You know I never was very good at dancing," Jace leaned over to whisper in Carmine's ear over all the noise. "I'd imagine I would end up injuring anyone near me if I tried to dance like them."

Carmine giggled. "One year I tried to learn the dance and ended up spraining my ankle after falling into a table of food. Lord Chiot was not happy."

Jace laughed loudly. "That sounds very unfortunate."

Carmine joined in his laughter. "It was."

They continued to eat, drink, and joke while the moon rose high in the sky. They were a little sloshed when they stood up from the table and had to lean on each other momentarily for support which made them laugh more. With the pumpkin ale flowing freely most of the town was in a similar state. Soon the moonlight fox hunt would begin and all the wealthy men of the town would ride off into the woods with their dogs and hunting gear.

"I should make myself scarce before Lord Chiot decides that he needs me to carry his hat or something while he goes out on the hunt. I heard that the moon can be seen really well from the top of the hill over there and no one is over there." Carmine pointed to where the land rose gently to a peak just outside of town.

"Let's go." Jace exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and together they ran all the way to the top of the hill where they fell down on the grass next to each other. Carmine was right. The moon and stars seemed so close that, if he wanted, Jace could reach up and pull them from the sky.

Carmine's are lazily lifted and she pointed out the great wolf constellation. "There, that one was always my favorite. My mother taught me them all when I was little."

"There is Brenin Blaidd, conqueror over the mountains and seas. I love his legend. I demanded that my father tell it to me every night when I was young, and no one demands anything of my father." Jace pointed up to his favorite stars.

Carmine sighed as she gazed at the night sky. "Tell it to me."

Jace turned his head to look at her. She was bathed in moonlight and starlight making her seem to glow. The starlight illuminated her pale skin and sparkled in her brown eyes. She was still looking up at the stars as Jace began. "Brenin Blaidd grew up near the north sea in a small town at the base of the mountains. His father was a miner who would go under the Dark Mountain every day to dig for precious metals. But no one could go very far into the Dark Mountain because the darkness was so thick that not even the brightest torch could penetrate it. When Brenin Blaidd was old enough to go work in the mines himself he wondered what was in the dark places deep beneath the mountain. Determined to find a way to illuminate the tunnels Brenin climbed up to the skies and pulled down the stars to light the mountain." Jace paused his story to take off his mask. He glanced at Carmine. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Go on," She murmured after a moment of silence.

"Because of Brenin's clever solution and bravery, the town flourished with the metals that were now available to mine. News of his great deed spread far and wide until it reached the ears of a great king whose daughter was gravely ill. He needed a man like Brenin Blaidd to find a way to cure the princess. He sent for Brenin and promised his kingdom if his daughter was cured. The young man had heard of a land far across the seas that held a potion that could sure all ills, but the king had no ships to get across the seas. With a great cry Brenin changed into his wolf form and ran as fast as he could into the sea. When he reached the water he did not sink. Instead he ran along the surface all the way to the far off kingdom and was able to get the magic potion and return to the king." Jace paused again and turned toward Carmine. She remained as she was lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"When the king fed his daughter the potion she did not wake. The king became distressed, but Brenin told him not to worry. There were instructions that came with the magic potion. A lover's kiss was needed along with the potion. When Brenin saw the princess lying in her bed he knew that he had found his soul. So taking a knee by her bedside he leaned over her pale pink lips and..." Jace whispered. He had propped himself up on one elbow so he could lean over Carmine like in the story and like in the story he pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment she did nothing, but Jace wasn't going to give up so easily. He moved one hand to lift her head towards him and that was when she softened. She kissed him back tentatively at first before growing bolder and threading her fingers through his hair. When his lips met hers it was as if the world shifted on its axis and everything fell into place perfectly. He knew with absolute clarity that she was truly his other half, his soul.

"Carmine," Jace breathed reverently only pulling back far enough to whisper the word. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. He felt completely at peace so when a look of horror took over Carmine's features he was terribly confused.

She removed her hands from Jace's neck as if she had been burned and slid out from under him. Jace was on his feet seconds after she had gotten to hers. She was holding out her hands and apologizing as if she expected him to attack at any moment. She looked ready to cry.

"Carmine," This time when he said her name he was desperate. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure out what it was, but he had to make it right. Seeing her so scared of him cut deeper than he thought possible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should have known." Carmine was babbling nonsense.

Jace took a step toward her and stepped on something. His mask. He raised a hand to his face as if to confirm it was no longer hiding his face. Without the mask his golden eyes glowed in the dim light betraying him and revealing him as a royal wolf. No partial breeds would have golden eyes. It was only full blooded wolves who could claim the feature.

"No," Jace reached for her but she stumbled away. "Carmine, you're not in trouble. I kissed you. You did nothing wrong. Please, Carmine."

She was shaking her head. "It's not right. I could get in trouble. You are above my station. I shouldn't even be talking to you directly. I am just a human and you are one of the Vilkas. I'm sorry, I'll remember my place in the future. I should go."

Carmine ran down the hill with her red cape flying behind her. Jace did not know if he should chase her or let her go. Before he could decide she had disappeared. Things had become infinitely more complicated. How was she to realize that they belonged together if she was terrified of him? Commander Dennison had said that recognizing ones soul took longer for humans and required time spent together. Jace had to find a way to convince her he was not going to eat her up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, your lordliness. We have patrols today."

Jace was sleeping soundly in his bed when his friend came in and jumped directly on top of him. He pushed Paxton off onto the floor and covered his head with the covers. "I don't want to go on patrol today. Think the captain will let someone else go in my place if I tell him I was grievously injured when some madman attacked me in my sleep?"

Paxton sat on the edge of Jace's small bed and bounced incessantly. "I highly doubt it. Besides you can't duck out of patrol duty today. You know I don't like anyone else in the regiment and would be simply miserable if I had to patrol with one of the old bores. So get up or I'll go and get a bucket of water to start your day."

Jace sat up and put a hand on Paxton's shoulder to try and stop the bouncing. He didn't understand how he could have so much energy so early in the morning. "That's treason, you know. You just threatened your prince."

"I'm sure your father would forgive me if he knew what a horrible grouch his son was in the morning and I think he would quite appreciate my efforts to keep his son from becoming a lazy lay about. Now get up!"

Before Jace could catch them Paxton had ripped the blankets from his bed. The room was significantly colder without them which prompted him to get out of bed at last and get dressed in warmer clothes. Going on patrol meant that he had to wear his riding clothes which were thick and not as comfortable as his others. It was just one of the many reasons he hated patrols.

"There's a good boy. Now take your sword. I've already gotten the horses saddled and ready. No time for your breakfast though; you will have to eat on the road. We're going up to the quarry today. There have been reports of enemy spies spotted up that way." Paxton ran though the plan for the day. He barely even gave time to get his boots on before he was pushing Jace out the door and down the stairs.

As promised, both horses were waiting just outside the inn being held still by the young stable boy. With a nod of greeting the boy handed off the reins and scurried off. For nearly the first hour Paxton was forced to hear Jace complain about patrols and how absurd it was that they had to start so early. The sun had just begun to peek out over the horizon. It was not natural for people to be awake if the sun was not. Paxton kept shoving food to his friend and eventually, once he was adequately fed, Jace became considerably less grumpy.

"You know I think I may have changed my mind; with all your complaining I think that maybe that little one would have been better to go on patrols with. What's his name? You know the one with the dimples."

"We have been with this patrol nearly four months now. I would have thought you could have at least learned some of their names."Jace scolded. They were slowly clopping out of town. There was no real hurry on patrols and it was best to return later rather than sooner. If they returned too early they would be saddled with any task the commander came up with; usually it was mucking out the horse's stalls.

Paxton had the gall to look offended. "What are you talking about? I have learned people's names. I know Commander Dennison and I know your name, Jacinth. Who else do I need to know really? If I need to know someone's name I can just ask you because you know everyone. So what's Dimple's real name?"

"Samuel is the little one with dimples. I can't believe you didn't remember that from last time you referred to him as 'dimples'. Honestly, how could you forget the way he got you with that good right hook? Your eye was black for a week."

Paxton had a bad habit of starting fights. Normally because he called everyone darling or some other name that was not their actual title. He always brushed it off though, like he was doing now. "It's all water under the bridge my friend. Good old Sammy. Like I was saying if you are going to be grumpy on patrols, I'm going to request to get a new partner. Sammy never speaks a bit and I wouldn't have to listen to your complaining."

Jace laughed. "He would probably knock your teeth out if you called him Sammy. Besides there is no such thing as quiet when you are around. Does your mouth ever shut up?"

"I can be quiet if I want to. I can be quiet right now. You don't need to know what I saw anyway; even though I think you find it terribly exciting."

"Fine then, what did you see?"

Paxton shook his head and kept his mouth closed. Jace rolled his eyes and asked again this time adding a please. Still Paxton wouldn't speak. It was almost not worth fighting his over, but Jace's curiosity was now piqued and he wanted to know. "Paxton Clovis, if you do not tell me what you are talking about I will knock you from your horse."

"You are so difficult to please. You want me to be quiet then you threaten me with bodily harm when I am. Fickle, fickle, fickle. But if you must know, I saw a spot of red back there on that small side road. Wasn't your girl wearing a red cape at the festival?" Paxton pointed behind them to where Carmine had just stepped out onto the main road.

Jace spun his horse around. He did not recognize where he was, but that could only be the road that led to the Chiot's manor. It looked much different when there was not wind driven rain blasting in his face. Carmine was wearing the same red cape and holding a large basket in her arms. He kicked his horse into a gallop to go and meet her. The beast had barely stopped when he jumped from the saddle next to Carmine. Paxton followed at a slower pace.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully.

Carmine took one look at him and dropped her gaze. She also bobbed in a respectful curtsy. "Good morning, your highness. I did not mean to stop you on your way."

Jace did his best to not sigh in frustration. He did not want her to be like this around him. "There's no need for all those stuffy titles. You can call me Jace."

She nodded. "Yes, your highness."

Paxton laughed and they both looked at him. Carmine quickly fixed her gaze on her feet and Jace just glared.

"Are you going to market?" Jace was desperate to get her to look at him and not act so afraid.

She only nods in response.

"Do you go to market often?" Jace asked. Maybe if he could figure out this one little bit of her schedule then he could run into her more often and hopefully make her more comfortable around him. It was worth a try at least.

Again she nods, but this time there are words accompanying it. "When our cook has need of it, I go into town. Sometimes Lady Chiot or her daughter has want of something and I have to go and fetch it as well."

Jace beamed. That was two entire sentences. He decided to not try and press his luck by trying to coax her into more conversation. Besides they needed to get going on their patrol. It was one thing to go slowly, but it was another to stop along the way. Now that he knew that Carmine traveled this road fairly often he would try and get assigned patrols along it so he could run into her again. There was still plenty of time before the regiment had to move on for him to let Carmine get used to him.

"I hope to run into you again sometime soon. This is a popular route for patrols after all. Speaking of which, we need to get back to it. Until we meet again, Carmine." Jace grabbed the reins of his horse and swung himself up into the saddle.

Carmine bobbed in a small curtsy and stepped back as the horses turned to walk back down the road. As they were departing, Jace turned in his saddle to see Carmine begin walking the opposite way, her bright red cloak swaying behind her.

"That was incredibly rude. You didn't even introduce me to your lady love." Paxton complained only seconds after they left Carmine.

"I think I was actually sparing her. Besides she is already afraid of me; I don't need to go introducing her to the entire wolf regiment."

Paxton huffed. "I guess that's fair enough, but I do expect to be introduced to her at some point soon. I can't go without a formal introduction to my best friend's soul."

Jace did his best to get on every patrol that went past the Chiot manor after that. The commander obliged and gave him almost daily patrols that led up that way. If any errand needed attending in that direction, Jace was the first to volunteer. It did not take long to determine exactly which days Carmine went into market and plan accordingly. He made sure that on those days he was on patrol alone so he didn't draw the other soldier's attention. Not everyone was as accepting when it came to a human soul as the commander was.

It was a week later when Jace encountered Carmine again. She still had her cape and basket. To his great joy, she did not seem so afraid this time when they spoke. He even found out that she was going to market to get food for dinner guests that night. By the way she spoke about them, the visiting family was atrocious with three young terrors as children.

The next time he ran into her he had something to ask about. He laughed when she described the devilry the three children got up to when they had come for dinner. She even smiled as she told him the tale of how the little girl had gotten one of the little boys to gnaw on the leg of a table while the adults were in the other room. Jace found out that the Gunghams came over nearly once every couple of weeks and every time their sweet daughter got up to even greater schemes.

Carmine was starting to open up with him. She no longer averted her gave even though he could not convince her to use his name instead of his title. Jace had even begun timing his patrols so that he could walk with her as she returned to the manor. He would dismount his horse so they could converse easier. He never wanted to leave her when she turned onto the winding path that led to the manor. Once he offered to escort her down that path, but with a vehemence he did not expect she refused him. He was worried that she was angry with him or still frightened, but the next time he saw her she didn't seem scared of him at all. He never offered to walk her to the house again. If she was so against it he did not want to push and scare her.

One afternoon Jace was lazily leading his horse down the road while looking for Carmine. He knew she should be returning from market soon. He had already done his patrolling of the roads further on and the other soldier back to town with some excuse that he had seen something strange in the woods he wanted to investigate. It was difficult convincing the soldier that his help was not needed and that he should return, but eventually he did leave Jace alone to wait for Carmine.

Jace picked up his pace when he saw the familiar flash of red in the distance coming up the road. It was Carmine, but she was not alone. Another young man dressed in the same red that she wore was walking next to her and laughing. He was also carrying a few parcels and a large basket of food. Something he had just said made Carmine laugh with her head thrown back and her smile wide. Irrationally, Jace felt a flame of jealousy blaze up inside of him. He knew that even though she was his soul, he had no real claim to her yet, but he still wanted to shove the man into the ditch on the side of the road.

The man spotted Jace first as they approached each other and he nearly dropped his armload of purchases. Jace's mouth quirked up as the man ungracefully tried to balance everything again. Carmine was more composed. She nodded her head in a greeting, "Good afternoon, your highness."

Jace smiled warmly at her, "Hello, Carmine." His informal use of her name, or perhaps that he was addressing her at all, caused the young man to nearly drop his packages again.

"Um, this is Nathaniel. He works for the Chiots too. Nathaniel, this is Ja-, Prince Jacinth Vilkas." Carmine awkwardly made the introductions.

Now the packages and basket did fall to the ground as Nathaniel hurried to bow. A few carrots bounced out and rolled onto the road. Carmine dropped to her knees to quickly retrieve the dropped items. "Watch it, I don't want to have to go back to Grandma's today."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Nathaniel was still tripping over his words while Carmine picked up his basket as well as her own.

Jace looked down his nose imperiously at the bumbling human. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." He did not even attempt to hide the derision in his voice before turning to Carmine. "It is wonderful to see you again. It has been too long. How is the garden doing?"

The last time they had spoken, Carmine had told him about how they were preparing to harvest their garden. Carmine glanced to Nathaniel before responding. "We did well this year; there's lots of vegetables to store away in the larder. I think Nathaniel might be magic when it comes to gardening."

"Is that so?" Jace turned his golden eyes back to Nathaniel who had finished picking up his packages and balancing them in his arms.

He shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Carmine is exaggerating. She thinks being able to grow anything is talent because she couldn't keep grass alive."

This made Carmine smile and give him a little shove. "Pardon me for not having a herbalist as a father."

Jace watches the way the two interact. They seem like close friends who have known each other for a long time. He wondered about Nathaniel's feelings for Carmine and hers as well. It would make things more difficult if she was already attracted to someone else. It had not even occurred to him before that there may be another man in her life. They lived in the same house, worked at the same job, and were both human. He assumed that it were only natural for them to get along, but Carmine was his soul. There was no bond stronger than that. Commander Dennison had said that she would realize that too – given enough time.

"Have you worked for the Chiots for long, Nathaniel?" Jace interrupted their joking.

Nathaniel turned his attention back to the wolf in front of him and nodded. "Oh, yes. I can remember when my father and Carmine's mother would go to work for the Chiots and me and Carmine would play together when we were younger. She's as close as any sister to me."

Carmine blushed beautifully. Nathaniel's claim of sisterly feelings calmed Jace's jealousy somewhat, but he still wanted to shove him in the ditch just for fun. He doubted he would ever warm to the man.

"We should probably be getting back to the house. Lady Chiot will be waiting for her lotions." Carmine spoke up.

Nathaniel nodded. When he spoke his voice was dripping in sarcasm. "Yeah, let's not keep the old bat waiting too long or else she might shrivel up."

Carmine looked horrified that he would say such a thing in front of a full blooded wolf, but it only made Jace grin. Perhaps Nathaniel wasn't so bad after all; as long as he did not try anything with Carmine.

When he realized what he had said, Nathaniel's face turned bright red and with a very rushed goodbye he hurried away. He probably was scared that Jace would do something to punish him for speaking of a half blood in such a way.

"I should probably go too. It was good seeing you again, your highness." Carmine did as best she could at a curtsy with all the things she was carrying.

Jace didn't want her to go. He never wanted her to go. Seeing her only once or twice a week was not enough. Before he had time to consider the question it had tumbled from his mouth. "Is it?"

Carmine looked confused.

"Is it good to see me?"

Her eyes widened at the rather forward question. "I don't know what you mean."

Jace took a deep breath. This was not going well. She was avoiding his question which meant she was only ever telling him what he wanted to hear and not what she felt. "If you think it is good to see me, I think we should see each other more. More than a few minutes on your walk to and from market I mean. I want to have a real conversation with you like we did at the harvest moon festival."

"I didn't know you were one of the Vilkas then." She shook her head. "I am just a human."

Jace could feel himself slump at her admission. If she had known he was a wolf she would not have been so friendly. "You know I am a wolf now; do you still fear me?"

Carmine was silent for a moment. "No," She started slowly. "I do not fear you, but you are of the Vilkas pack. It is not proper for you to want to spend time with a human."

Hope started seeping back into Jace's mind. She was not afraid and hadn't explicitly stated she did not enjoy seeing him. "Who cares if it's proper or not. I enjoy being around you and talking to you. Please, say you'll consider allowing me to see you more often."

She smiled. It was the first time that Carmine had smiled at him so warmly since the festival. "Of course, your highness."

Jace was smiling so broadly he thought his face might split. He did not miss Carmine's glance as all his sharp wolf teeth were prominently on display, but she did not back away or shrink in on herself. For now that was more than enough. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jace?"

Carmine shrugged. She was still smiling. "I don't know. Farewell, your highness."


	5. Chapter 5

Carmine was getting very used to seeing the wolf prince every time she went to town. She was almost looking forward to her trips to Grandma's Market. Jace was so attentive to everything she said and so kind to her. It was strange to think that a pure blooded wolf would be so caring towards a mere human. Still it was nice to have a friend on her walks especially with it getting steadily colder as winter approached. The warmth of a companion was a good distraction from the chilly air.

Nathaniel had never joined her again on her walks after his encounter with Jace. He claimed that the prince did not like him and wanted to avoid any further contact. Carmine just laughed and said that no one could dislike Nathaniel. Still he stayed at the house when she went to market no matter how much she tried to get him to come along. She found the market was always easier to navigate if she wasn't alone.

With Jace finding her every time she went into town, it was surprising when one day he was not walking the road when she set out. He usually was right at the end of the Chiot's drive or somewhere nearby, but the road was empty. Carmine decided that of course he wouldn't be able to be there every day and it was only a matter of time before he missed a day. Still, she couldn't help but miss him a tiny bit for he made the walk far more enjoyable.

The market was just as busy as it normally was. Carmine ducked her head and expertly walked through the crowd without bumping into anyone. It was no easy feat as most people stood idly about in clumps or quickly changed their direction without warning. Carmine had quickly learned that it was best to not run into anyone as it usually resulted in a stern reprimand and sometimes yelling which would draw more attention than she would have liked.

Today Lady Chiot had requested special herbs she had heard would smooth her skin and make her look twenty years younger within a week. It sounded like complete rubbish, but what the lady wanted she would get. The herbs were quite expensive so Carmine was sent out with a substantial purse of money. If she had any say in the matter she would never spend so much money on something as silly as magic herbs. It seemed so wasteful.

The traveling sales woman had all sorts of strange plants hanging from her cart that were putting off many conflicting smells. Carmine did her best not to cough too pointedly as she approached. "Excuse me; I am looking for gray duscle, lion ash, and queen's goldenroot."

The woman trained her single eye on Carmine. The other eye was covered with a ratty purple eye patch. "What do ye be needing those things for? Thems the ingredients for me special anti-aging serum. You are a wee lass already and a human to boot."

Carmine fiddled with the sides of her cloak nervously. "It is for my mistress, Lady Chiot. She sent me to fetch them for her."

The woman continued to eye Carmine suspiciously. Her eye narrowed and she leaned out of her carriage window slightly. "Do ye have the money for them?"

Carmine nodded and pulled out the purse of coins. Upon seeing the sum of money, the woman became much more agreeable. She pulled down two bundles of herbs from where they were hanging from her cart and the third she pulled from a jar that was stashed on a shelf with many others. For a few extra coins, she said that she would mix them up properly to get the full effect. Carmine paid her the money and watched as she ground up the three herbs into a thick paste. While she worked the woman tried to sell off other things that would help with anti-aging and vivacity. Apparently, if special crystals were placed around the room they would draw positive energy and reduce stress which causes aging. Also another poultice of herbs could ward of bad luck and another could make one grow taller. All of this Carmine declined to buy. She was sent out for the specific herbs and she was not going to be persuaded to buy anything else. Already she felt she had spent far more money than the things were worth.

Once she was done mixing the paste, the woman scraped it into a small jar and handed it to Carmine who thanked her. The jar was then tucked into a pocket on the inside of her cloak. She left the woman's cart and started to weave her way through the crowd again to the exit.

Carmine was doing well to avoid running into people until about halfway across the market. Then someone quite deliberately slammed into her nearly knocking her off her feet. She stumbled and tried to regain her balance. The person who had run into her grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. Carmine looked up a bit fearfully at who now held her arm. It was Jace's friend, the one named Paxton.

"Whoops, sorry there. I should really learn to watch where I'm going." He apologized. He wasn't smiling exactly but there was a twinkle in his eyes and his lips on the verge of breaking into a grin. "Good day."

As suddenly as he had run into her he was gone. Carmine stood for a moment as she watched him weave though the crowd. He had purposely run into her but she did not know why. It was very strange. She had only met him a few times when he had accompanied Jace on patrols so she did not know him well enough to figure out his odd behavior.

Lady Chiot was in a foul mood when Carmine brought her the herbal mixture. When she reached into her pocket to pull out the jar she felt there was also a folded piece of paper in the pocket as well. That she did not pull out because undoubtedly Lady Chiot would want to read it, but she knew why Paxton had run into her at the market. She just wondered how he could have slipped the paper in her pocket without her noticing.

"There you are, you lazy thing. What kept you?" Lady Chiot griped. She was laying on a chaise in her bedroom with a cold cloth on her forehead and a feathered fan in one hand. She looked very dramatic with her full dress hanging around her.

Carmine hated dealing with Lady Chiot when she was like this. She acted as dramatic as she looked and normally made everything into some sort of personal offense. "The market was especially crowded today." Carmine stated. The market was especially crowed every day, but Lady Chiot had no way of knowing that.

"I don't care for excuses." Lady Chiot flung out one hand in Carmine's direction. "Now where are by herbs I asked for. It has been an especially trying day and I need something to soothe me."

Carmine handed her the jar and she lifted the rag from her eyes to examine it. "Is this all? There is not very much here."

"The woman said that it was very powerful and you would only need a small amount each night."

Lady Chiot stood and placed the jar on her vanity table that was already nearly overflowing with other similar jars and bottles. "Oh, the room is spinning. This weather is absolutely dreadful. It has a terrible impact on my sensitivities and with you servants keeping it so blasted cold in the house there is no escape. I am going to plan a trip south where it is warm so I can get away from this awful autumn weather. Yes, I think a vacation is just the thing I need to acclimate to the winter." She seemed to remember Carmine was still in the room. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have work to do? Get to it!"

Glad to be dismissed, Carmine left the room. Lady Chiot was like this every year when the weather started to drastically change with the approach of winter. It was Carmine's favorite time of the year because the entire family was sure to leave on a lengthy trip at some point. It sounded like this year would be no different and the Chiots would be traveling soon.

As soon as she was out of sight of Lady Chiot Carmine pulled the paper from her cloak. It was a brief handwritten note that read, "I would like to meet you in the small grove of trees on the edge of the Chiot's property in three days time. I have been sent out of town for a few days and want to make up for missing our walks to town together. I hope to see you that evening."It was signed Jacinth Vilkas at the bottom in neat handwriting.

The prince wanted to meet her. Carmine reread the note to make sure she had not missed anything, but it was by no means complicated. Jace wanted to see her and her first instinct was that she wanted to see him too. Then she began to wonder if that would be wise to meet a wolf alone at night. Carmine aimlessly walked the halls of the house as her mind argued with itself. She knew that it went against society's rules that she was friends with Jace, but on the other hand there was a small but persistent voice that urged her to do as he requested. She made up her mind that if time allowed it, she would do her best to meet Jace in three days. Hopefully, there would not be an abundance of chores to be done that day that would keep her away.

Deciding to go find Nathaniel, Carmine changed her direction and went out to the garden. He was on his knees in the dirt pulling up a carrot. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his hands were covered in dirt. Next to him was a wheelbarrow that was half filled with carrots and other vegetables.

"Good afternoon," Carmine greeted. She carefully stayed on the stepping stone pathway to keep dirt from the hem of her cloak.

"Hello, Carmine," Nathaniel said as he put the carrot with the others and moved on to the next one. "Have you come out here to help me with the garden?"

"Don't be daft. You know I hate gardening. I just came out here to keep you company."

Nathaniel looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Did your prince not meet you on the road today? Normally, you would still be walking with him if he had."

"That's not true." She lied knowing full well that she always took significantly longer when she walked with Jace.

Nathaniel turned back to his work. "Whatever you say. He is rather handsome though, for a wolf. It would be perfectly understandable if you deliberately dawdled on days when you got to see him."

"He wrote me a letter." Carmine blurted. She had to tell someone and Nathaniel was the only one who was worth talking to in the house along with being her best friend.

He rocked back on his heels and stood up to face her. "He wrote you a letter?" Nathaniel sounded incredulous.

Carmine pulled the note from her pocket and held it up for Nathaniel to see. She did not hand it to him as his hands were still covered in dirt. His eyes scanned the page quickly. "Well, this is an interesting development. If I didn't know better, I would say our lord prince was trying to woo you. Are you going to go?"

"Do you think I should?" Carmine folded the note and placed it back in her pocket. She had already made up her mind to go, but a second opinion was always helpful.

Nathaniel shrugged. "He is a wolf, and a pure breed at that. You are a human, Carmine. I do not see this ending well if it continues to progress. I don't want to see you get hurt."

His words made sense, but the small voice in her head that was pushing her towards Jace ignored his reasoning. It was strange, like there was some other force that was drawing them together like magnets. She had never felt this tugging sensation before, even when she fancied herself in love with the blacksmith's boy a few years back. She had learned after awhile that it was not love she was feeling, but rather infatuation. It was not infatuation or love she was feeling now. It was something akin to comfortable familiarity – like some childhood keepsake that was kept because without it the world didn't seem completely right.

"Of course you would say that, you don't like him." Carmine tried to reconcile the two conflicting voices in her head, but it was proving most difficult.

Nathaniel laughed. "I don't even know him, but he doesn't seem terribly fond of me. I thought he was going to shove me off the road and into the ditch the one day he saw me with you. I am nearly certain that was what he was thinking about. He thought I was moving in on his girl."

"I am not his girl," Carmine huffed. "I think I will go and meet him. How dangerous could he be?"

Nathaniel wiped his hands off on his pants and lifted the wheelbarrow. "Carmine, he is a wolf. Dangerous is their trademark."

Carmine followed him as he rolled the wheelbarrow up to the house and rinsed the vegetables under a spigot and placed them in crates to be carried down to the kitchen. "Jace has been nothing but nice to me since I have met him. I highly doubt he has any sinister motives."

"Do what you think is best, but just know that if he eats you then I will be very put out because I will not get to say 'I told you so.' Now can you at least help me take the crates down to cook?"

They picked up the crates and made their way down into the house. "Do you really think that Jace is that dangerous?" Carmine was serious now.

"Honestly?" Nathaniel sighed. "Honestly, I don't think that _he _is that dangerous, but who knows about his friends and the other wolves. They might see you with him and think you are fair game. You know what some wolves do to humans. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I am only meeting him. No one else will be there. I'll be careful, I promise."

Nathaniel laid his crate down on a kitchen counter and Carmine laid hers next to it. The cook was loudly chopping the heads off of fish on the butcher block behind them.

"You better be careful because I don't think I could hunt down the prince and kill him to avenge you." Nathaniel joked. He could never stay serious for more than a few minutes at a time. It just wasn't possible for him.

Carmine laughed which drew the attention of the cook. "What are you two jawing on about? There is work to be done and you are in the way. Get out of my kitchen!"

Nathaniel made a face at the cook. "We don't want to be in your stinky kitchen anyway. It reeks of dead fish." He was the only one who could talk back to the cook because he was the one who provided the vegetables. If the cook sent out incomplete meals without the produce Nathaniel provided it would be the cook that got in trouble for it.

They ran into Lady Chiot on their way out of the kitchens. She looked in a slightly better state than when Carmine last saw her, but her mood could change abruptly at any moment. "There you two are. That chit Mary has made an absolute mess of cleaning my boudoir's fireplace. There is ash and soot everywhere. Carmine, I want you to go and show her how to do it properly and make sure you clean up everything. I do not want to be sleeping covered in dust. Nathaniel, you're needed out in the stables. One of the stupid stable hands broke his wrist and cannot lift anything anymore. You will be helping out there until he is better. I swear it is like no one knows how to do their jobs around here."

Lady Chiot marched off to give more orders and find more things to complain about. Nathaniel and Carmine looked at each other before going off to their separate tasks. Carmine wished they had stayed in the garden longer, and then maybe Lady Chiot would have found someone else to help Mable and the stable hand.

Carmine found Mary sitting in the middle of a pile of cinders in the middle of the carpet. She was trying to sweep it up with a broom and only making the problem worse. Carmine wasn't even sure how she could have gotten all the cinders so far away from the fireplace and so ground into the carpet.

"What happened?" She asked as she examined the situation.

Mary looked up and blew hair from her dusty face. "I tried to clean out the fireplace, but the dustpan spilled as I was trying to carry it to the bin."

Carmine sighed. "Mary, you are supposed to move the bin to the fireplace so you do not have to carry the dustpan across the room."

Mary made a sound like the information was a complete revelation to her. Carmine remembered telling her the exact same thing two weeks ago when she spilled cinders in the drawing room. She wished that Lady Chiot would stop asking her to clean the fireplaces; it never ended well. To keep from yelling at the young girl, Carmine took a deep breath and remembered that in three days time she would be able to get out of the house and see Jace. Some time with him would make her forget the troubles of being a servant, at least for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed slowly. The Chiot's were preparing for the vacation they would be taking soon. The planning of which left Lady Chiot occupied enough to not issue an endless list of chores to all the servants. Nathaniel was usually busy helping in the stables so Carmine was left to herself most of the day. By the third day, she was nearly ready to start minutely cleaning out of boredom. She had not realized before how much of her time was taken up with waiting on Lady Chiot. She hoped that Nathaniel would not be held up in the stables for the weeks the Chiots would be away or else Carmine thought she would go mad with inactivity. So as soon as the sun began to set she donned her cloak and hurried to the designated meeting place. Any trepidation she had felt about meeting Jace alone was banished by the want of something to do.

The grove was quiet except for the sound of insects and the leaves crunching under her feet. It had been some time since Carmine had been on this particular spot of the property. It was far enough away from any paths that it was hardly ever used. A tiny woodshed was the only sign that there had ever been anyone in the grove, but it was in bad disrepair and of no use for anything anymore. Carmine took to ducking through the holes in the walls after a few minutes of waiting. The door had long since fallen off and one of the walls was missing enough wood to step through. She was going out of the hole in the wall when she was startled by two glowing eyes coming toward her through the trees.

"You came," Jace exclaimed as he slowly appeared out of the darkness. He didn't stop approaching until he was right in front of her and sweeping her up into his arms. "You came!" He said again as he hugged her so tight he lifted her feet from the ground.

Carmine froze in the embrace and waited to be put back on the ground. "You did ask me to meet you here."

The wide smile that was affixed to Jace's face did not seem to be going anywhere soon. Carmine found it infectious and was soon smiling as well. It couldn't be helped when her companion was so happy. "I wasn't sure if you would; I hoped you would come of course. I had to go deliver some supplies a few towns away and I missed talking with you. It has rather become a habit of mine over these weeks and I am loathe to give it up anytime soon. So tell me, what has happened since I left?"

Carmine was flattered and could feel herself blushing. If Jace was not a full blooded wolf he might not have noticed, but with his superior eyesight not even the darkness could offer any cover.

"I have to say that I have gotten used to having someone to talk to on my way into town. The walk was strangely quiet alone. Other than that, there is very little that has happened. A statue was commissioned to be made in honor of the regiment staying in town. The mayor is quite honored that the royal prince chose his town to occupy."

Jace laughed. "Does he know that I have no say in the military maneuvers whatsoever? I am no more than a common foot soldier at the moment."

"Still, it makes him puff up with pride to imagine that he was singled out by your royal highness whether it is actually true or not."

"Let the old windbag think what he will as long as he does not trouble me with anymore bothersome bowing and compliments."

Carmine was surprised to hear such ungracious words come from a royal's mouth, but she could not help but agree. The few times she had been in town while the mayor was speaking she found that he was long winded and overly proud. Even when the regiment was not in the area he spoke endlessly about the greatness of the royal family. She half expected to hear reports that he had suffered some sort of malady from the excitement caused by being so near one of the Vilkas.

"Enough about him. Tell me something of you." Jace lightly ordered. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked at Carmine expectantly.

The nervous habit of fiddling with the edges of her cloak had Carmine's hands well occupied as she stumbled over her words. "There's not much to tell. I am a human servant for the Chiots and have been since my mother passed away a few years ago."

"There is more than that, I know it. What about what your likes and dislikes? I'm sure you have some exciting stories from working for that family for so long." Jace coaxed as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk nearby.

Carmine sat next to him. "I like baking I supposed, but there is never a chance for me to make anything anymore. When my mother ran the kitchens I was always in there with her decorating cakes and pies. But it's silly, I was never very good. It's probably for the best that I am not helping the cook with the baking."

"It's not silly. I'm sure you make excellent cakes and pastries. Now what of your dislikes?"

Carmine felt as if she were being interviewed. No one inquired after the interests of servants. "I despise gardening. Nathaniel has tried many times to get me to help him in the garden, but I always refuse. I do not understand what he likes about it."

Jace's face changed minutely at the mention of Nathaniel. His bright eyes narrowed ever so slightly for a moment too quick for Carmine to catch. "You seem very close to Nathaniel. Are you often together in the house?"

Carmine nodded. "As much as we can, we try to find chores we can do together. He is my best friend in the world. I do not know what I would do without him. Presently, Lady Chiot has him off in the stables while one of the stable hands is recovering from an injury. It means that I see him much less than I would like. If you had not asked to meet me tonight I would have had nothing to look forward to."

Any negative feelings that were brought on by the mention of Nathaniel were instantly dispelled by her admission. Jace sat up straighter and felt for sure he must be glowing. "You were looking forward to meeting me." He had so say it once just to affirm the truth of it. "If that is the case I think we should see each other more often. I can't have you being miserable without anything to look forward to."

Carmine's eyes immediately fixed on the dried leaves that covered the ground. "I don't know if that would be a good idea. One evening away is one thing, but Lady Chiot will notice if I am gone more often than that. I don't want to get in trouble."

Jace took a deep breath and for a moment Carmine thought he was going to be angry and she feared at the wisdom in coming out to meet a wolf alone. Then he spoke and his voice was as calm as it ever was. "Not every night then, but could you get away perhaps one day next week? It is so much better talking when neither of us is on our way to do things."

"Yes," Carmine answered quickly. Lady Chiot could do without her for one night. She was planning the trip anyway and probably would not even notice.

"Excellent," Jace exclaimed. "How would Friday morning do? There are no patrols to call me away then."

Carmine confirmed the time was good and the plans were made. They stayed together in the woods talking for a long while after that. She learned of his childhood in the palace and he learned of hers at the manor. The more he talked, the more Carmine wanted to hear him speak. It was funny and charming and genuinely interested in what she had to say. Plus there was something else, something she could not put her finger on that was drawing her to him. Though the feeling was unknown to her she was not inclined to fight it. By the time they parted she felt that Friday could not come soon enough. On the walk home she thought about her feelings and how dangerous they could become if he did not feel the same way. Even if he did care for her, they were from two opposite worlds that were never meant to cross.

By the time she arrived back in her small bedroom she had decided. Jace would only stay in town as long as the regiment did then he would be gone. There could be no harm in befriending him for such a short time and once he was gone it was probable that he would be gone forever and they would never see each other again. With that logic, Carmine decided that there could be no long term damage done by being friends with one of the Vilkas.

Carmine is woken early the next day by someone dropping a pillow in her face. Instinctively, she grabs the pillow and swings it at wildly to where she expects Nathaniel to be standing. Her aim is true and the pillow connects with something solid.

There is a thud and laughter. "You must have stayed up very late last night because that was horrible. I haven't seen your aim that bad since we were six."

Carmine opened her eyes to see her small night table now lying on the floor beside her bed. She rolled over and placed the pillow over her face muttering about how obscenely early it was.

Nathaniel ignored her protests and pulled the pillow away from her face. "Nope, it is time to get up. You know better than to stay up all night before one of Lady Chiot's big brunches. There is lots to do and we have to do it. You also need to tell me about your meeting with his royal highness because I know that is where you went and don't try and deny it."

With her pillow gone, Carmine sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was not even dawn yet but a brunch meant that all the servants were up as early as possible to prepare the house. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jace. She had such a wonderful time last night. Nathaniel pressed her for information which she readily gave as she got ready. Her friend cautioned her again about the dangers that being so close to a wolf brought about, but Carmine chose not to hear.

The rest of the day she felt as if she was floating. Not even Mable's yelling could bring her out of her happy haze. Her good mood lasted a few days longer before something happened to shatter it completely. Lady Chiot had noticed how inattentive Carmine had been recently and decided to take it upon herself to make her focus more on her work. Her manner of doing this was to have a basket of fish heads taken to Mr. Parish's house. It was not a task enjoyed by anyone and Lady Chiot used it as a sort of punishment. She would send servants to his house when she thought they were slacking off and the desire to not be sent kept everyone diligent. No one had gone there in quite some time and Carmine had hoped she wouldn't be the first after so long a time.

Mr. Parish lived in a small hut on the other side of town. No one really knew what his blood status was only that he kept half a dozen ravenous blood lizards in home. The lizards only answered to him, so rarely did anyone visit him or risk being bitten by the deadly reptiles. Lady Chiot first became acquainted with him when she found out blood lizard tears were exemplary in soothing aching joints. An arrangement was made between the two that Lady Chiot would trade rotten fish heads for the tears. She must have been running low because the basket that was prepared was bursting with fetid fish.

Carmine did her best not to retch as she lifted the heavy basket. The cook was overjoyed to get the rotting fish out of his kitchen. She had traded her nice red cloak for a dingy black one that was used for the truly dirty work. The walk into town seemed almost twice as long with the horrible load she carried. It was made even longer by the walk through the center of town to get to Mr. Parish's house. People moved quickly out of her way as they held their noses and scowled. She couldn't really blame them. She had to stuff foul smelling skunkweed up her nose to keep the fish smell out.

She dropped the fish on Mr. Parish's front step and they landed with a squelch. An unmentionable liquid was seeping from the bottom of the basket now and adding to the other strange things on Mr. Parish's front stoop. Carmine removed the weeds from her nose and knocked on the door. She did her best not to recoil when the door opened and Mr. Parish stood there with a lizard on either side. Mr. Parish was old and leaned heavily on a knobby cane. The lizards on either side of him lay close to the floor, but if they were to stand they would be nearly as tall as Carmine. Their slick skin was the color of congealed blood and their milky white eyes fixed on Carmine as their tongues tasted the air. One made a move towards the basket of fish, but a rap from Mr. Parish's cane sent it scurrying back.

"Bring it in, then." Mr. Parish rasped.

Carmine picked up the basket and carefully did not step on any of the lizards as she made her way inside. The great beasts were everywhere in the tiny hut. One appeared to be sleeping on a small bed that was shoved in one corner; another was curled in a corner and was watching her closely. She nearly screamed and dropped the basket when she looked up and saw one lizard clinging upside down on the ceiling. She promised herself that she would never slack off in her work again as long as she lived.

Mr. Parish told her to put the basket down in what looked to be the kitchen section of the hut. She set it down by a pot bellied stove and the lizard that was on the ceiling made its way around to the wall nearby. Carmine stepped away but could not go far because another one had come up behind her. Mr. Parish could not pull the jar of tears down from the shelf quick enough.

As soon as the jar was in her hands Carmine ran outside and slammed the door. The whole exchange could not have taken more than a few moments, but being around those creepy lizards was enough to send her fleeing the house as quickly as she could with the blasted jar in her hands. Lady Chiot was a sadistic mistress if ever there was one for making her servants go to that place.

Her thoughts were not kind as she walked back through the village. Carmine had left the grimy cloak at the laundress's even though now she was shivering in the brisk air. It was better than smelling like fish. She walked quickly with her head down to try and keep warm. The bare arm that displayed her mark of ownership only made it seem colder. It was another point for her to rant about in her mind.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she did not notice that someone was calling her name until a gloved hand grabbed her upper arm. She jerked away and turned to yell at whoever had touched her, but when she looked into Jace's golden eyes most of her anger disappeared.

She did not forget where she was and dropped into a curtsy. "Your highness," She said respectfully.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Paxton exclaimed and dramatically pinched his nose. He was standing next to Jace. "I swear to the eight moons it is enough to knock out an entire city. Carmine, is that you?"

"I was taking some fish to a family friend, my lord." Carmine explained.

Paxton stepped away, "I don't know how you can stand that stench, Jace, but I am getting away before I can't smell at all."

Carmine quickly glanced up at Jace. He looked as if he was doing his best to not cover his nose and mouth like Paxton did. "It really is quite the smell. Fish and something else, what is that?"

"Blood lizard probably," Carmine shrugged as if she was around man eating beasts every day. "The fish were for Mr. Parish's pets."

"They sent you into that house?" Jace exploded causing many heads to turn to where the prince was yelling at a servant. He composed himself quickly. "What on earth did you have to go there for? Those beasts could have killed you."

Now that Carmine was away from the house and with Jace she didn't want to seem cowardly. "It really isn't so bad. Lord Chiot needs the blood lizard tears for his aching joints. I am not sent often and Mr. Parish keeps his lizards well in line."

Jace didn't seem satisfied with that answer and shook his head. "Hardly worth sending you somewhere so dangerous," He muttered under his breath. He continued in a regular tone, "But I am glad we ran into each other. I have bad news. I thought that there would be nothing to take me away this Friday, but it seems there is. I will not be able to meet you."

Carmine could feel her face fall at such news and she began thinking of another way to see him. They couldn't go anywhere at the moment because she needed to bathe as soon as possible and it would look strange if Jacinth Vilkas was seen with a human servant. An idea came it her and since she was feeling particularly unkind towards the Chiot family she had no fear of voicing it to Jace. "The Chiots will be going away for little over a week. That means you will be able to visit me any time at the house. They leave at the start of next week."

The smile that lit Jace's face could have powered the sun. His yellow eyes sparkled and all his sharp teeth were on display though the expression reminded Carmine of a playful puppy more than a wolf. "That is wonderful news. I will be sure to spend every spare moment with you that I can and pray that no more enemy sightings draw me away."

Carmine could not respond before the mayor himself appeared at Jace's side. "Your esteemed highness, whatever are you doing here. I thought you were coming to see the statue I had commissioned for your royal visit. Come away at once, I'm sure this wretched human has other things to attend to like cleaning pig pens or something."

"Forgive me, sir. I was just giving the prince directions to the statue as he asked. I will leave you now." Carmine said quickly. It looked as if Jace was about to say something that could get them both in trouble. She curtsied quickly and walked away.

She walked all the way out of town then ran the rest of the way. She would be seeing more of Jace when the Chiots left. She knew she wasn't to have personal visitors, especially when the family was away, but all of that paled in comparison to being able to see Jace more often.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace had thought of little else since Carmine had invited him to visit her at the house. Before she was always very careful to not been seen with him by anyone who could spread rumors of their friendship and they would always part ways before the house was in view. Now he would get to see how she lived. He had spoken to the commander and made sure that there were days that he would be free of all duties. Since he had found his soul and was so near to getting her to feel it too, the commander gave him three days. Dennison still took every opportunity to caution Jace of the dangers of having a human soul, but it no longer mattered. He knew with more certainty than he had ever felt that he never wanted to be parted from Carmine for the rest of his life and would do anything to make it happen.

So when he set out on the road to the Chiot's house the first day Carmine had told him he could visit there was a lightness in his step and he even caught himself whistling. He twirled a white rose between his fingers. He had bought it from a woman in the marketplace. She had chuckled and tried to get him to tell who the flower was for. He only handed her a coin and smiled. It was not common for a Vilkas prince to be buying flowers – unheard of really. Rumors were sure to spread around town infectiously, but at the moment Jace wasn't worried about anything the people had to say. The town was behind him and an entire day with Carmine stretched before him.

The back path looked much different in the bright sunlight than it had the last time Jace had walked it. Then it had been wet with rain and the skies were overcast. The little green door beyond the garden was the same though. He knocked and in moments Carmine was standing before him.

She glanced over her shoulder then smiled widely. "You are very punctual."

Jace bowed slightly and held out the rose, "I saw no reason to delay this morning. This is for you."

Carmine blushed and took the rose from Jace's fingers. She tucked it behind her ear and thanked him before moving aside to let him enter. He liked the way it looked in her hair. It matched her fair skin.

"I hope you don't mind that I have chores to do. Lady Chiot does not like us to be idle even when she is away."

Jace followed Carmine and together they walked through the narrow hallways of the servant's quarters. "What are some of the chores that the lady gives you?"

Carmine shrugged and touched the rose behind her ear as if making sure it was still there. "All sorts of things. Normally I am the one who goes into town whenever it is needed. I am to clean the third floor drawing room and Mable's bedroom today. Tomorrow it is the dreaded task of helping the cook make preserves and other things to fill the larder for winter."

They stopped at a little room with a bed and a small chest. The window was broken and a cracked piece of glass hung on the wall. There was hardly space for both of them to stand without bumping into each other. Jace's height and broad shoulders only made the room seem smaller. He had seen larger broom cupboards.

Carmine opened the chest and pulled out a bottle of some blue liquid. "This cleans wood better than anything else I've ever used." She explained. "I have to keep it in here because once I left with the rags and dusters and someone spilled it everywhere. It's not cheap to come by but it makes cleaning much easier."

"Is this your room?" Jace couldn't get over how tiny the room was. Carmine deserved suites befitting the highest queen.

Carmine nodded.

"But it's so small."

"I don't need much space." Carmine cleared her throat and left the room. "I should probably start on the drawing room. It is where Lady Chiot stuffs the Gungham triplets when they are being naughty so I'm afraid of the state of it."

Jace took one last look around and decided that someday he would take her away from all this and give her luxurious suites to call her own.

He had heard many stories about the terrible triplets from Carmine and was glad he never had to deal with small children in his life if they all acted so horribly. As they went to the third floor, Jace could tell that Carmine was taking little used paths so they would not run into anyone. It gave him the opportunity to see more of the house. The Chiot's taste was too gaudy. Large colorful plants occupied nearly every corner and pictures of stern looking men and women hung on the walls in heavy brass frames. It spoke of an owner who aggressively flaunted their riches.

The drawing room was equally as garish as the hallways were, if not more so. One wall was filled with a large bookshelf only there were few books. Instead the shelves were taken up with dozens of little figures. Jace stepped closer to examine them while Carmine began taking them down to dust. All the figures were of people going about different tasks – a woodworker, a fisherman, dancers, a writer, and so on. They were all ill formed and looked rather frightening on closer inspection.

"Are these meant to be scary?" Jace asked as he picked up a portly baker menacingly hefting a rolling pin.

Carmine laughed softly. "This is Lady Chiot's collection. She is quite fond of them and thinks them cute. I guess they are a bit disturbing."

Jace put the baker down and shook his head. "I hope you do not use this room for entertaining much. You might scare any guests into running from the house."

Carmine didn't immediately respond and Jace turned to look at what she was doing – after all she was much better to look at than the little figures. She was straining to reach the top shelf with her duster. The feathers were falling inches short of their target and Carmine looked ready to step on another piece of furniture to reach higher. Jace took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her thighs and lift her up onto his shoulder where she could easily reach the highest places of the room. After she got over her shock, Carmine thanked him and went about her dusting happily.

"There now, no need for climbing up anything when I am here. No shelf is too high for the great Jacinth Vilkas." He declared dramatically.

Carmine giggled. "I feel much safer than when I have to use the rickety old ladder. I should keep you around; you are quite useful."

Jace smiled. He liked the idea even if dust was falling from above onto his nose. Carmine finished the dusting and was put back down. As soon as she was safely on the ground, Jace sneezed and shook his head to clear it of dust. "So what can I help with next?"

"You really don't have to help me. I don't mind doing it all myself."

"Chores are fun and always faster with two." Jace scoffed. "I seem to recall something about cleaning a bedroom?"

Carmine's face turned red with embarrassment and she stumbled over her words when she responded. "Well, yes. I am supposed to clean Mable's bedroom, but I don't know if you would want to help with that. If Mable ever found out that someone she didn't know was in her room she's have me boiled for dinner. Besides, who knows what kind of horrors she has in there since it has not been cleaned in nearly a month."

"All the more reason for me to help," Jace picked up a rag from where Carmine had laid it earlier. He brandished it as if it were a weapon. "You need someone to help you against such horrors. Mable never need know. Lead the way!"

Carmine laughed at his silly declaration. She grabbed his hand and they ran through the halls until they ended up in Mable's bedroom. Jace immediately coughed and covered his nose. "What is that smell? It's awful."

"I told you it would be bad." Carmine couldn't smell anything with her dulled human senses, but Jace could smell the plate of half eaten chicken that was on the windowsill mixed with the lingering scent of Mable's many perfumes. "Maybe it would be best if I just did it myself."

"Nonsense," He still had his hand covering his nose. He was not ready to leave yet. "That would mean I would have to go back to the inn and be bored all day. This is much more preferable even with the smell. Still, let's try and air out the room a little first."

Jace opened the window while Carmine put the dirty dish in a waste bucket she had brought. It was chilly outside and caused her to shiver at the initial cold. Jace noticed a picked up a fancy fur coat that was thrown over a chair. Gently he placed it on Carmine's shoulders and coaxed her arms into the sleeves.

"But I'm not allowed to have my family's mark covered." She whispered.

Jace was still standing directly behind her. He ducked his head so his lips were closer to her ear. "There's no one here to punish you for it. I want you to be warm." He was able to run his hands from her shoulders to her wrists before she nervously stepped away. He sighed. One day she would know the magic that connected them and not be frightened by it. Jace could tell her heart was already warming to him.

The next day Jace appeared at the garden door with a red rose in hand. He gallantly bowed and offered the flower which Carmine took happily. She did not put it behind her ear as she had previously; instead she held it close to her heart and admired the petals. They stopped again at her pitifully small room. Lying on the windowsill was the white rose though it was already wilting and not as pretty as before. Jace still smiled to see that she had kept it on display where she could see it immediately when she woke up. The red rose joined the white one on the sill and Carmine pulled two aprons from her storage chest. The larger one she handed to Jace.

"Is this for the dreaded jam making with the cook? Won't he wonder why the prince is in his kitchen helping him fill the larder?" Jace put on the apron despite the worry about meeting the cook.

Carmine was trying to tie her apron behind her back. Jace moved so he could tie it for her as she explained. "I told the cook and his two helpers that I would be there with Nathaniel to help them today. I wouldn't expect any of them to be there at all today. Nathaniel got into an argument with the cook yesterday and made him look the fool. Now he's staying well out of the way if Nathanial is around."

Jace slowly pulled on the bow he had made to make sure it looked perfect. From this distance he could smell Carmine really well and wasn't ready to move away yet. If she knew what he was doing she would probably throw him out in an instant, but scent was one of the most important indicators of a potential mate: the better the person's scent, the more compatible they were and Carmine smelled like heaven.

"So Nathaniel will be helping us then?" Jace figured it was time to stop messing with the apron strings so he didn't arouse suspicion. One could only take so long to tie a knot.

Carmine turned to face him when she felt the strings fall. She was grinning; Jace noticed that she had begun smiling more as they spent more time together. After the previous day, he had not seen her smile fade once around him. "Of course not, Nathaniel has to go into town for some sort of insect repellant or something. I just told to cook that to get him out of the kitchen."

"Very clever," Jace praised. That meant he and Carmine would once again be spending the day alone together. It didn't even matter that they would be making preserves and whatever else they used to stock the larder.

The jars and fruits were already laid out on the counter when the two of them went into the kitchen. The rest of the space was deserted. Carmine was right in saying the cook would be out. Bowls of blackberries, peaches, and cherries sat next to numerous jars of varying sizes. Jace was distracted from the counter top when Carmine reached up to tie her hair back. "At least the cook did something and got everything ready for us." She commented. She picked up one of the larger jars and examined it.

"So how are you supposed to turn these fruits into jam and can them?" Jace asked.

Carmine gave him a strange look as she put the jar back with the others. "You have never canned before?"

"Growing up in the palace there was never any need for me to learn."

"Well, you are going to learn today. Just you wait; I will turn you into the best jam maker in the kingdom." Carmine proudly stated.

Carmine moved a large pot of water over to the stove. The pot was so large that Jace half expected her to drop it. Then she began to go through the peaches and examine them for any bruises. Jace did the same with the bowl of cherries. Once they had removed all the bad fruit, Carmine moved the jars and lids to the now simmering pot of water. She then showed Jace the proper way to mash up the fruit before adding it to another pot on the stove. The peaches and blackberries were put to boil first. The pair stirred continuously until Carmine deemed them finished. The mixtures were poured into the jars and returned to the large pot. Once the cherries were mashed up as well, Carmine set Jace to stirring that pot while she went about cleaning up some of the dirty bowls.

After the first few pots, Jace was bored with stirring and looked for something to entertain himself with while he kept the jam from sticking. He smiled slyly when he saw the pile of bad cherries sitting nearby. Carmine had not gotten around to clearing them away yet. Luckily it was within reach of where Jace was stirring and he picked one up, took aim, and threw it to where Carmine stood by the sink.

"Hey," She reached up to feel the back of her head where the cherry had hit her. Jace was looking at the ceiling innocently when she turned around. "You threw something at me."

Jace continued stirring the pot and pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about. "I would never do such a thing."

Carmine laughed and flicked soapy water across the kitchen at him. "Don't give me that. Berries don't just go flying about on their own."

"That wasn't one of the berries. It was a cherry."

This time Carmine did more than just flick water and Jace ended up with a soaked shirt front, but he was laughing. "Careful there, you're going to get soap in the cherries and ruin all my hard work."

"Your hard work of stirring," Carmine scoffed as she came over to examine the fruit. "I think you can stop stirring now and pour it into jars then put them with the others. It looks like we made it through preserve making with fewer casualties than normal."

"There are casualties in canning fruits?" Jace raised his eyebrows skeptically. Carmine was already spooning the liquid into the jars.

"Oh yes," She nodded. "Whenever I do this with the cook there is always at least one burned hand or cut finger and numerous death threats."

Jace chuckled. "Death threats?"

"The cook doesn't like it when I don't do exactly as he says and injuring himself does not make him any nicer. His children should be the ones helping him with this but Lady Chiot insists that I make the best preserves and has me do it every year. I think – what was that?" Carmine's head snapped to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She quickly began shoving Jace down behind the island counter. "Get down, someone is coming."

Jace crouched down even as Carmine continued to push him. He still had to duck his head to not be seen by whomever it was that entered the kitchen. The island was so small that they were near enough that Jace had one hand resting on the ground between Carmine's feet.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Carmine asked a bit too loudly. From Jace's perspective he could see that she was flushed and twisting the dish rag nervously in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Jace could not see the person who Carmine was talking to, but immediately he could tell he didn't like her. It was obviously a young girl and the snotty voice she spoke with was far from endearing. "Papa says that I can have some of the leftover fruit before you use it all. Where is Nathaniel?"

Carmine shifted her feet and Jace nearly toppled over when he moved his hand out of her way. He gave her a tap on the leg and hoped she didn't move again. "Nathaniel went to check on something in the garden. There's no extra fruit; we used it all."

"Don't lie. I see some fruit right there on the counter behind you. Don't try and keep it all to yourself, it's my father's kitchen and he said I could eat what I wanted." Hannah griped. Jace could hear her getting closer. A few more steps and she would see him crouched behind the island.

"Those are all the rotten fruits that we had to pick out. If you eat those you will get sick, but by all means go ahead."

Jace grinned and willed the girl to try a handful.

"You can't have finished it all so quickly. There has to be something that you haven't put in a jar yet. I know how slowly you and Nathaniel work. The two of you never finish before nightfall."

"There wasn't as much to do this time. Now run along and tell your father that he can have his kitchen back. I'm done in here."

There was an aggravated huff from the girl but she did stomp out of the kitchen to do as she was told. With a relieved sigh Carmine leaned against the counter. "That was close. We had better get out of here before the come back."

Jace stood back up. "I'm doing patrols tonight and should probably get back to town. I will come back tomorrow though, if that is alright?"

Carmine smiled. Her uneven bangs framed her face and she was flushed from the heat of the kitchen, but she looked happy. "I would love that. I wish the Chiots were gone longer so you could keep coming over and helping me with my chores. It makes it so much easier when I have someone doing half of the work for me."

"I hope that's not the only reason you like having me around."

"I think that's the least of the reasons why I like having you around. Now you had best get going if you are going to make it back in time for your patrol. I will see you tomorrow."

Jace left the Chiot's house and figured out how many hours it would be before he was able to come back. He wanted to hear all of the reasons why Carmine liked being with him. He wondered if they were the same as the reasons he liked being around her and if she was starting to feel the unarguable pull of being his soul.

The third day he came, Jace brought a rose that would not wilt after a few days. He had a special clip made for Carmine's hair. It was a red satin rose with crystal dewdrops and rubies nestled in the center. This time she was waiting for him at the garden door. Her entire face lit up when she saw him. "You came."

"Of course I did and I brought you a present."

Carmine tried leaning around to see what Jace was concealing behind his back. "Is it another rose?"

"It is a rose, but this one is better than the others." Jace hedged. He liked seeing her like this: curious and happy.

"Better?"

Jace finally brought the rose out for Carmine to see. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she saw the exquisite hair piece. Tentatively she reached out her other hand to take the flower, but Jace pulled it back. Jace opened the clip. "Allow me," He whispered stepping closer.

Gently he gathered some of Carmine's hair up and pinned it with the rose. He moved his hand so he was cupping the side of her face, "There now, I think it is nearly as beautiful as you."

This time when Jace kissed her, he knew she wouldn't run away. This time it was something they both wanted. When he pulled her closer she let him, and when he urged she opened up to him.

The entire day was spent sharing kisses and secrets. Jace learned about Carmine's mother and how they would go into town together. In return he talked about how his mother had been the one who taught him archery even though he would never beat her in a competition. He found out that Carmine despised the tartness of quassia but loved tasissweet while he was the opposite. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to learn. He thought he would never tire of hearing her speak. He felt sure that soon she would feel the same if she did not already.

After such a perfect day spent in her company, Jace wanted to surprise her and came to the house unexpectedly the following morning. He knew Carmine would be the one to come to the door. Hers was the only room near enough to hear the knock and it was too early for anyone to be about their chores.

Sure enough the door was opened a crack and Carmine peeked out into the misty morning sunlight. "Jace, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So are you surprised?" He tried to step into the house but Carmine kept the door firmly where it was.

"You can't be here. The Chiot's have come back and Lady Chiot is sure to come around shortly to reprimand the servants for something or other. You have to go now." Carmine whispered urgently. She kept looking behind her as if Lady Chiot was about to magically appear.

Jace tried pushing the door open a bit wider again and Carmine allowed the door to swing in a few more inches. "There's not even time for one kiss for good luck before I go out on patrol. You never know what dangerous beasts I will encounter."

"No, you have to leave now. I'm sorry."

For the first time in his life, a door was slammed in Jace's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace did not like the fact that Carmine had slammed the door in his face. After spending an entire day talking to her and kissing her being apart from her was absolute agony. He wanted nothing more than to spend every day like the one they had shared together. She was finally giving in to the pull of being his soul and everything seemed perfect. Then the family had returned and made her draw back into her routine of spurning him so she would not be punished for having visitors. As far as he could see, the only thing standing in their way was the Chiot family and he was going to do something about it. Surely once they knew the predicament they would allow him to see Carmine whenever he wished. The matter would need to be handled delicately so he devised a plan to ingratiate himself with the family. It would not be difficult. In their one brief meeting they seemed eager to do anything to ingratiate themselves with the Vilkas prince. The plan was underhanded in a way as he was only using the family to see Carmine more, but he wasn't all that concerned about the Chiot family.

"Beg pardon, miss, I should really watch where I am going," Jace apologized after deliberately running into the young Chiot girl and knocking the basket from her hands. Carmine had told him that occasionally she would go into town to the tea shop because she was sweet on the young man who worked there.

The girl looked as if she was ready to scream at him for knocking the basket from her hands until she recognized who he was. "Your – your highness," She gasped and dipped in a quick curtsy.

Jace knelt to pick up the ruined parcel of tea. "How clumsy of me, I seem to have ruined your purchase." He made sure his voice was just apologetic enough to sound sincere, but he also added a slight lilt to it so the Chiot girl would think him friendly. There was nothing more predictable than a young girl who was struck with the notion of handsome princes and love stories. "Perhaps I can replace it for you."

The girl nodded dumbly and he offered his arm to lead her back to the tea shop like a gentleman. She didn't say a word and he could feel her small hand shake where it was placed on the crook of his arm. She selected her tea and nearly dropped it again when Jace spoke again. "I have never tried that kind before. Is it good?"

The girl nodded. Her face was nearly as red as the bag of tea she held. Jace waited a moment for her to say something. He was expecting her to invite him to her home for tea so he could try it, but the girl seemed a bit slow on the uptake. So he tried to be a bit more direct. "I think I should like to try it before I leave town if it comes so highly recommended."

"You could try it today!" The girl blurted and Jace felt a small sense of triumph. Now she was catching on. "Come visit my house for tea and I will make some for you."

A smile crept across his face. "That sounds excellent. Shall we go now?"

His question flustered the girl once again into silence, but she nodded anyway. They walked back the familiar lane to the Chiot manor. He recognized the servant that opened the door. It was Nathaniel and he was no less bumbling than he was upon their first meeting. His jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed as Jace entered.

"What are you doing?" The Chiot girl snapped. It seemed that being back in her own house had loosened her tongue. "Go and prepare a place for the prince. He will be having tea with me and mother today."

Nathaniel looked more than happy to scurry away to do as he was told. Jace hoped that he would also find Carmine and then she would come down to see him.

"Come on, your highness. Mother will be so surprised. She is out in the sun room."

Lady Chiot remained calm when Jace followed her daughter into the room. Her eyes widened slightly and she laid her tea cup and its saucer on the small glass table before her. "Mable, you brought a guest to tea."

"Yes, mother, we ran into each other outside of the tea shop. He said he wanted to try my tea so I invited him. Isn't it wonderful?" Mable sang. She had Jace sit on a wicker love seat and promptly sat down right next to him. "He remembered me from the time we ran into each other in town at the mayor's speech."

Jace had done nothing of the sort. He recognized her because of the massive self portrait she had hanging in her room, but he very well couldn't tell them that. "Yes, I clumsily bumped into her and how very fortunate I did. Now I get to try a new tea in the presence of two lovely ladies." A bit of flattery couldn't hurt as long as he did not lay it on too thick. His compliment had the desired effect as Lady Chiot smiled and Mable giggled.

"Ah, Nathaniel, did you prepare tea for my daughter and her guest yet?" Lady Chiot asked as the servant entered the room.

"Mary is bringing it out now." He replied.

Lady Chiot blanched. "Why is Mary bringing it instead of Carmine? Wasn't she supposed to be cleaning the fireplaces on the third floor today?"

Jace perked up at the mention of Carmine. Nathaniel seemed to be the only one who noticed and his eyes flickered to where the prince sat. "Carmine thought she could do a better job on the fireplaces. She knows how you like it to be perfect."

"Very well," the lady sighed. "Just go and make sure that the silly girl doesn't break anything."

Nathaniel nodded and left the room.

"Forgive me, your highness, but you know how servants can be sometimes. Mary is one of our younger maids and has not quite found her place yet."

"That is perfectly all right. Sometimes it takes a little while for a servant to become fully integrated into a household." Jace replied. He was not sure what Carmine was so afraid of; Lady Chiot seemed to be a level headed woman who knew her servants well. It made him optimistic about being able to see Carmine without have to sneak around anymore.

Mable lays a hand on his arm and he turns to look at her. Her eyes are shining. He had been trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting entirely too near, but when he turned he would have been nose to nose with her if she sat a little taller. He did his best not to recoil. He recognized the scent of the noxious perfumes she wore and had to remind himself that these were the people who could grant him access to seeing Carmine whenever he wished.

"It must be so exciting being a soldier. What's it like?" Mable asked.

She still had her hand on his arm. He flexed, hoping that she would remove it, but had no such luck. "At first it is quite new and exciting but after awhile the constant traveling and fighting gets tiring."

"Wow, fighting," Mable gushed. Jace thought he liked her better when she was too nervous to speak. "That must have been so scary. Have you been in many battles?"

"There have only been a few minor skirmishes. Hopefully, the enemy does not get any bolder. I don't fancy dying in battle." Jace joked. Mable laughed a bit too loudly and obviously for such a small jape.

"My son has shown some desire to enter the army. Perhaps you can give him some advice on what it is like." Lady Chiot's voice cut through her daughter's laughter for which Jace was grateful. "We should all have dinner together soon so you two can discuss it. I think that you and Ivan would get along famously."

Jace very much doubted that he would get along with their son, but a dinner invitation was his goal so he would deal with anyone if it meant that he got to see Carmine.

The rest of the tea was spent in polite conversation. Jace could not help but keep looking over his shoulder at the door every time there was a noise in that direction. Every time he heard anything he hoped that is was Carmine coming into the room, but it never was. It did not take long for Lady Chiot to notice his strange behavior and only a little longer for her to comment on it. Jace passed it off as nervous soldier instincts, an excuse that Lady Chiot accepted without any further inquiry other than to mention her son again. She was mentioning her children at every possible opening; Mable is quite popular with the local lads but is far too mature for them, Ivan has always been excellent on horseback. If Lady Chiot had her way, Jace was sure that by the end of tea he would have a new soldier and a wife. He suffered it all with the well-bred civility that had been drilled into him since infancy, but once it became apparent that Carmine would not make an appearance all he wanted was it to all be over with. However, by the end of it he did have an invitation to dinner the following night.

He was prompt when arriving at the Chiot's the following evening. Since he had been spending so many of his days with Carmine, the general had moved him to night patrols so he was tired from being up most of the night wandering the roads and fields around the town. He vowed to not let anything spoil the dinner. From what Carmine had told him, she and Nathanial were always the servers at dinner so he was sure to see her. Lord Chiot greeted him at the door with his son slumping against the wall in the background. Ivan stood up straighter once Jace walked in and removed his cloak although he still looked bored.

"Good evening, your highness. It is so good to welcome you into our home as our guest and we are honored or something." Ivan said as if he was reading from a page. It was obviously a line his parents had made him rehearse. His delivery earned him a scowl from his father when he thought Jace wasn't looking. Jace believed that Ivan could be more interesting than he previously thought simply because he did not seem overly eager to bow and scrape before a Vilkas. He found it refreshing to be treated with such utter indifference.

Jace was led into a sitting room and his eyes immediately found Carmine as she was preparing drinks in one corner of the room. Nathanial was with her. They were both focused on their task but where Nathaniel would occasionally glance up at the others in the room Carmine kept her eyes solely on the drink cart before her. When Jace did catch a glimpse of her face when she glanced up, he could see that she was almost as red as the buttons on her dress. He found it endearing and wished he could order everyone else from the room. It was difficult enough just trying to listen to Mable prattle on about something when his soul was in the same room avoiding his eyes. He figured that she would have been slightly uncomfortable when he came for dinner, but his plan was to eradicate all of that by having the Chiots allow them to see each other more often without sneaking around.

"So, your highness," Jace's attention was turned from Carmine as Lord Chiot pushed his son forward. "Has my wife told you about how our Ivan is exemplary on horseback? Truly it is a sight to behold."

Ivan shifted uncomfortably but his father wouldn't let him go just yet. "Perhaps we could have a demonstration some day. Ivan would be delighted; wouldn't you, son?"

"I don't ride horses any more, father. You got rid of Peggy and I don't like any of the others. When is dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry." This got Ivan his wanted release and he went back to slumping in one of the sofas with a book he was reading. His father shifted uncomfortably at his son's lack of manners. Jace found it amusing.

"Who needs to see smelly old horses when you could spend time at the shops with me?" Mable had seated herself uncomfortably close to him again and was nearly tugging on Jace's arm for attention. "I had such fun yesterday when we ran into each other, didn't you?"

Jace did his best to extract himself from her grip by pretending to adjust his sleeve. She was trying to act like a woman and be alluring, but others had used their charms far more potently to try and win him. Mable was little more than a girl and not nearly skilled in the art of seduction as she wanted to be. Jace found it more annoying than anything. "I seem to recall you had trouble finding your tongue when I ran into you in town. You were so quiet then." His words were a bit pointed and caused Mable to withdraw slightly in embarrassment. There was also a soft sound from the back corner of the room where Carmine was holding in a laugh. Jace saw her raise a hand to her mouth as her shoulders shook. He wanted to make her laugh more.

Nathanial was the one who brought around the drinks after Carmine had prepared them all. Jace nodded his thanks as he was handed his tumbler. "This is an expertly prepared drink; I may have to steal away your servant so I can continue to enjoy such quality."

Carmine blushed and Lady Chiot preened thinking the compliment was for her. "Oh, I don't know about that. Carmine has been with our household for nearly her entire life. I can hardly let go of her now."

"What a shame," Jace made eye contact with Carmine over the rim of his glass and winked. Carmine wrinkled her nose and shook her head playfully. _You're ridiculous, _the gesture seemed to say and it made Jace smile.

Lady Chiot seemed to sense that Jace was paying more attention to her servant so she stood and clasped her hands together. "Well, I think dinner should be prepared by now. You will be impressed by how proficient our cook is. We are the envy of the country side." She boasted cheerfully.

The dinner was good, but it was by no means excellent. Jace kept up the polite chit chat while secretly joking with Carmine when she walked by. She was the one to serve the meal's courses while Nathaniel brought the food in from the kitchen. Every time she would lean over to take away his plate, Jace would make sure there was a silly picture drawn in the remains of food. The second dish sported a little man drawn in the left over sauce wearing a potato hat. Carmine gently kicked his chair as she took away that plate and whispered that he was being childish. "It's making you smile though," He responded before she moved away.

"Carmine, hurry up about it then," Mable griped when she noticed that Carmine was lingering behind Jace's chair. "We don't have all night."

"Yes, miss." Carmine bowed her head and quickly went on with clearing the rest of the plates.

Over the main course Lady Chiot brought up her son again, "Ivan, tell the prince how you want to be a soldier in the army like him."

Ivan had hardly spoken two words after the food was served. He was busy filling his face and cleaning his plates. Surprised by his mother's sudden address, he looked up from his meal with wide eyes and full cheeks. Nervously he swallowed his mouthful and glanced at Jace. "I don't want to be a soldier, mother." He said slowly and Jace could tell it was not the first time he had informed his parents about his lack of interest in army life.

"Don't be silly, darling. Of course you do."

While Ivan was informing his mother that he wanted to be a watch maker, Carmine leaned over to refill Jace's drink. While her ear was close, Jace whispered, "Imagine Ivan in the army. What a sight."

Carmine's hand wavered as she cut back on a laugh and a bit of water got on the tablecloth. She quickly mopped it up with a cloth, but not before Lady Chiot caught the slip up and cast a stern eye in their direction. Carmine apologized quickly and went back to the serving table to ready the next course. Decadent slices of chocolate cake were laid before each person seated at the table. She had straightened up after the mishap with the water and was playing the dutiful servant now. She did not even glance in his direction as she lowered his plate before him. Jace found it bothersome that she was being so stiff now. He wanted to speak to her alone. "Can you meet me out in the hall?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. No one else at the table was paying attention to him at to moment.

Carmine gasped and the plate slipped from her fingers and into Jace's lap. His napkin caught most of the mess so he thought there was no harm done, but now all eyes were on them. Mable and Ivan looked shocked but their parents were livid. "Carmine," Lady Chiot's voice was even. "I need to see you in private. Please, wait for me in the small sitting room."

Jace watched as Carmine fled the room, she looked ready to cry. Lady Chiot apologized quickly before also leaving the room. After a few moments, Jace stood as well. He would not let Carmine be punished for something that was his fault. He would explain the situation the Lady Chiot and smooth it all over.

"Excuse me," He went into the hall and tried to decide which way they went. They couldn't have gone too far. He heard voices to the left so that was the direction he headed.

"You stupid, worthless girl!" Lady Chiot's voice could be heard clearly. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That is the Vilkas prince in there and you have offended him and disgraced our family. You will be spending all winter in the barn with the cows for this if I am feeling generous."

Jace quickened his pace. He could hear Carmine speak but could not make out the words. Then the sound of a hand striking flesh rang through the hallway. Rage boiled over in Jace's heart. How dare she strike Carmine? He was almost at the door when another slap rang out as well as Lady Chiot's angry voice, "Don't you dare talk back to me, wretch!"

Jace pushed open the door just in time to see Lady Chiot raise her hand again for another strike. Carmine's cheeks were already red and there were tears in her eyes. He reached out and gripped Lady Chiot's wrist violently before she could hurt Carmine again. He was sure he would leave a bruise, but it didn't matter. "You will not raise your hand against Carmine."

Carmine backed away from both of them. Jace was sure that his expression was thunderous, but she had to know that it was only in her defense. He viciously threw Lady Chiot's hand away and stepped between the two women. He drew to his full height and glared at the one who had hurt his soul, but she did not cower as she stood cradling her injured wrist.

"I apologize for my servant's incompetence, but she is mine to punish. She must be taught a lesson for her indolence. You should return to the dining hall. Have Nathanial bring you out more cake."

It was horrific to think that Carmine worked under such a cold, violent woman. Briefly he considered just taking her away right then and never looking back, but the lady was right. By law Carmine still belonged to the family and he couldn't take her away unless she agreed to be bound to him instead. The thought only made him angrier. "I will not be ordered around by some half blood like you. I am Prince Jacinth Vilkas. If I say that you will not punish Carmine, then you will not."

"You can be the High Vilkas, but even you cannot tell me what to do with my property."

Jace's ire was out of control now and he felt ready to wipe the insolent frown from Lady Chiot's face in any way possible until a quiet voice behind him cut through his anger. "Please, Jace, you are only making things worse. I will be fine, but I think you should go now."

She was sending him away. His anger evaporated instantly at the realization. His Carmine was sending him away. He turned to look back at her. Tears were still in her eyes and her face was still red from the slaps she had received, but he could not refuse her. If she wanted him to go, he would go, but he would return. Somehow he would get her away from the horrible family and out of her life of servitude. With one last glare at Lady Chiot he stormed out of the house.

"They beat her!" He shouted and kicked out at the sturdy chest of drawers in the room he and Paxton shared. He wanted to break something, preferably Lady Chiot's hand for striking Carmine. "That worthless half breed hurts Carmine. It is a disgrace, it is atrocious."

Paxton had to duck as a shield went flying past his head and hit the wall behind him. "You know there is nothing you can do until Carmine agrees to be bound to you in the soul searing."

A quiver of arrows exploded against the door after Jace threw it. He knew his friend was right, but it didn't do anything to abate his anger. He had quickly returned to the inn and stomped up to his room. The soldiers and townsfolk he met on the way were quick to get out of his path. Only Paxton was brave enough to stay in his presence when he was this angry, and he was almost blind with rage as he continued to destroy their room. "But I don't know if she is ready for all of that. Humans take longer to develop their attachment; I don't want to push her too early and lose her."

"Then you will have to live with her being the servant of the Chiots and all that it entails until she is ready." Paxton said gently.

Jace turned on his friend then pressed his palms to his forehead with a groan. He fell to his knees in defeat at the impossible situation. He couldn't stand the idea of anyone laying a hand on his soul, but if he explained the magic binding them she might be frightened away. It was not so long ago that she could hardly look at him directly because he was a wolf. They had only spent one day together where she seemed completely at ease, where she let him hold her and kiss her – where it seemed she was feeling the bond as well.

He hoped one day was enough. "Tomorrow I will go to her and ask her to come away with me and bind our souls. It is the only way. She _has_ to understand that. I love her more than anything."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for the kind reviews, you have no idea how much they have helped me. I haven't been doing to well lately it has made it difficult to write. Knowing that others enjoy my writing almost as much as I do was such an encouragement and just what I needed to pick up this story again. I am so thankful for every review I get and each one means so much.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Carmine," Lady Chiot's voice was even. "I need to see you in private. Please, wait for me in the small sitting room."

Carmine knew what that tone meant. She was going to be in heaps of trouble. She could clearly remember the last time Lady Chiot had sounded like that. Carmine had been nine and her mother had been sent with the coachman to fetch visiting guests from a few towns over. With her mother away, Carmine was expected to take up some of her work. She had been clearing the ashes from the guestroom's fireplace and had forgotten to check for any stray embers. Though she tried her best to keep all the ashes from getting onto the carpet, that one stray ember was all it took to set the rug alight. She had screamed and run for help. The fire was put out quickly enough, but not before half the bed was burnt. Lady Chiot had been furious when she found out. It had been her best guestroom that had been destroyed. She never yelled when she gave the order that the nine-year-old Carmine would be whipped for her foolishness. Fifteen lashes were rained down on her courtesy of the former horse master's whip while Lady Chiot watched in satisfaction. When it was finished and Carmine's back was a mess of welts and sliced skin, Lady Chiot untied her from the post in the stable and left her there. Carmine's mother returned later that afternoon and treated her daughter with some salve that would heal the wounds and prevent scarring. She held Carmine all that night and for the next week Carmine was attached to her mother's apron.

She could feel the ghost pains from when she was nine as she hurried from the room. Carmine could feel her face heat up and tears pool in the corners of her eyes. This time her mother would not be coming to fix her up. She feared what Lady Chiot would do this time. Whipping was a given. If Lady Chiot was imaginative she would have Carmine whipped then sent to Mr. Parish's home with the blood lizards.

Carmine did not have long to wait before Lady Chiot Swept into the room. "What is the matter with you? Do not think I missed all the moony-eyed glances you sent the prince's way. I pray that he was less observant than I lest he be insulted by your blatant disregard for class standing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" Carmine started to give a shaky apology before Lady Chiot's open palm connected with her cheek and cut her words short.

"You stupid, worthless girl!" The words accompanied the slap. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That is the Vilkas prince in there and you have offended him and disgraced our family. You will be spending all winter in the barn with the cows for this if I am feeling generous."

Carmine was sure that there would be a harsher punishment than that and tried not to sigh in relief. "As you wish, mistress. Thank you, mistress." She said contritely with her head bowed.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, wretch!" Lady Chiot hissed and Carmine felt another stinging blow hit her other cheek. Slaps were infinitely preferable to the whip and Lady Chiot could hit her all she wanted as long as she didn't call for the horse master's whip, but she could not keep the tears out of her eyes.

The door slammed open and a wrathful Vilkas prince stormed into the room. Lady Chiot was preparing for another strike but Jace grabbed her wrist so tightly Carmine could hear the bones grind. "You will not raise your hand against Carmine." He growled.

Carmine could see the wolf in him clearly now. Jace's yellow eyes glowed and his lips were drawn back to show his teeth. It was frightening to see him in such a rage. It was a wonder that Lady Chiot was not cowering before him at all. She faced him coolly even as he threw her own hand back at her. She tenderly touched her wrist and spoke, "I apologize for my servant's incompetence, but she is mine to punish. She must be taught a lesson for her indolence. You should return to the dining hall. Have Nathanial bring you out more cake."

Jace had moved in front of Carmine as she cowered from the two other people in the room. She was sure that Jace wouldn't hurt her, but when she could actually feel the rage emanating from him she was not sure that he was completely in control of himself. Lady Chiot's calm words only seemed to increase his anger. "I will not be ordered around by some half blood like you," He snarled. "I am Prince Jacinth Vilkas. If I say that you will not punish Carmine, then you will not."

"You can be the High Vilkas, but even you cannot tell me what to do with my property." Carmine did not know how Lady Chiot was staying so calm. She did know that the lady did not like to be ordered around by anyone, but to stand up to a Vilkas was unimaginable. Surely she knew better than to openly defy the royal family. However, Carmine knew she was right. Humans were property and not even a Vilkas would tell someone how to manage their property. If the argument continued it would only be to Jace's detriment as he was the one going against the law of the land. Carmine did not want something to trivial be his downfall should he do something he would come to regret.

"Please, Jace, you are only making things worse. I will be fine, but I think you should go now." Carmine's voice shook as she spoke and at first she feared she would not be heard, but Jace's shoulders lost their tension and he seemed to shrink. When he turned to look at her there was indescribable pain in his eyes and the expression shot through her like a thunderbolt. Something deep inside sent a pang through her as he left the house.

Lady Chiot was evaluating her carefully with a curious gaze. It was disconcerting after all that had just happened. "It seems that you, a worthless little mortal girl, have caught the eye of Jacinth Vilkas. How interesting."

Carmine realized her mistake too late; she had shown her hand. She had called Jace by his informal title and he had obeyed her. In the middle of his rage, she had gotten through and with little more than a few words had sent him away, and Lady Chiot had seen it. There was no way she could explain such a thing away or make it seem like anything less than what it was. Lady Chiot knew that somehow Carmine and the prince were on friendly terms and Carmine feared what a woman like her would do with that information.

Carmine was sent to her room immediately after the prince departed and was locked inside. Lady Chiot did not say anything more to her that night or the next day as she remained locked in her room. She found that the silence was more disturbing than any punishment Lady Chiot could give. It was just waiting for the hammer to fall and imagine all the horrible things that would follow when the door was finally unlocked.

When someone did come for her, it was not by way of the door. Late the following night, Carmine was woken by a tapping at her window. If it were not for his luminous eyes, she would not have seen Jace standing just outside. "What are you doing here?" She crouched by the window to ask.

"I need to speak with you. Can you meet me outside?"

Carmine shook her head helplessly. "The door is locked and the window doesn't open." She knew that Jace should not be anywhere around the Chiot's manor at the moment, but she desperately wanted to see him. It was like he had become the safety her soul called for when she was frightened.

Jace frowned. "I will be back."

Quickly he disappeared into the night and Carmine slumped against her bed. She had no clock to account for the passing of time, but she knew it had to be nearly a quarter of an hour before there was the sound of a key turning in the lock of her door. She stood and waited for the door to open. It was not long before it swung inward and she was hurrying into the dark hallway. "Jace?" She whispered eagerly, but it was not the prince that waited for her.

"Carmine, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Nathaniel hissed from nearby. He was dimly illuminated by a small candle he held in one hand, in the other were the keys to the servant's rooms. "I heard about what happened tonight, everyone has. Lady Chiot knows you are involved with the prince and is already planning on how she can use you for her own social game. I told you it was dangerous to associate with him. He somehow found _my _room and demanded that I find some way to get you out. If Lady Chiot finds out about this…Carmine, this has gone too far. You cannot go and meet him."

"I have to see him," Carmine replied. She was already looking around expecting Jace to materialize from the shadows. "Where is he?"

Nathaniel grabbed her shoulder and she could feel the cold metal of the keys against her bare skin. "Think about this, Carmine. There is no way that any of this can end well for either of you if you go and meet him." The look in her eyes must have made Nathaniel know that she would not be persuaded to be logical as he told her Jace was waiting for her in the back garden.

With only a moment's consideration to grab her cloak, Carmine ran the short way to the door that led to the garden. She was only made it a few steps out into the cold night before two strong arms pulled her in to a tight hug. Jace was warm and solid and safe and she allowed the sensation to wash over her and soothe her troubled mind.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you anymore?" Jace asked worriedly as he let go of Carmine just enough to examine her. His gloved fingers brushed one of her cheeks gently as if any more pressure would do damage.

Carmine shook her head and allowed Jace to see for himself that she was unharmed. Once he was satisfied he asked her to go with him to their old meeting spot in the grove of trees. She willingly followed him through the dark. The dim starlight was not enough for her to see by, but it seemed his wolf eyes had no trouble managed the darkness of night and they did not stumble once.

Nathaniel's words were still fresh in Carmine's mind. Even though she did not heed his warning, she knew that there was truth there. "What are you doing here, Jace?"

The prince let go of her and paced back and forth a few times before answering. He seemed troubled and Carmine had the urge to want to do something to calm him down. "Come away with me." He said at last.

Carmine was taken aback. "I cannot…I can't just leave." She stuttered out. In all her life she had never dreamed that she would have the opportunity to leave the employment of the Chiots. It just wasn't the way of things. A servant stayed a servant until death.

"Why not?" Jace paced closer and grabbed Carmine's shoulders firmly. "They hurt you there. If you come with me, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

"I belong to the Chiot's," Carmine touched the mark of ownership on her arm. "If I leave, they will come after me. You know what happens to servant's who run away. They are hunted ruthlessly and then…" She couldn't even finish the thought. All servants were told the horror stories of what would happen if they ran away. "Besides, it would be seen as stealing on your part. You are a Vilkas; you can't break your own laws."

"Damn the laws!" Carmine jumped at Jace's violent outburst. "I love you, Carmine. I don't think I could live if I were to ever be parted from you. I know you are a human and don't feel these things as strongly as a wolf, but you are my soul – my other half. I was trying to make you realize that on your own and not forcing your hand, but we are running out of time. The regiment leaves in less than a month and you are being abused by the ones that own you. I can't even imagine that one such as you is just a piece of property to those people. I can give you so much more – everything you have ever wanted. Just come with me, Carmine. Marry me, and I will protect you and love you for all of my days and beyond if you will only be mine."

Carmine didn't know what to say, let alone even process what Jace was saying. He had dropped to his knees before her as he spoke and was grasping her hands desperately as if she were to be ripped from him at any moment. She had never heard of the idea of souls before. It seemed like something from a fairy story that a prince would come and fall in love with a useless servant like her. It wasn't possible. He was just confused. Even if souls were real, she could not be his. He was a prince and she belonged to the Chiots. There was a part of her that wanted to believe. It was a voice in her head that was growing stronger the more time she spent around Jace. Now it was saying that she should go with him - nearly screaming for her to stay with him, but could she?

It would be dangerous, but she would be with him. Jace had said he would protect her. She entertained the thought for a moment before reality crashed in. She could not go with him. He was a soldier fighting in a war. She would be in the way and out of place in a regiment of wolves. The Chiots would surely know what happened to her and where she went which would ruin Jace's reputation as prince if he stole her away.

"I can't," Carmine choked out. There were tears in her eyes and the words felt ripped from her throat, but she knew it was for the best. "I don't belong with wolves. I belong with the Chiot's as their servant as my mother was before me. I can't follow you around while you fight this war."

Jace slumped forward before bringing himself back to his feet. He looked so defeated, it made Carmine want to cry. "I can send you to one of my family's homes to wait for me there?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Carmine shook her head. Humans did not belong among wolves. Jace was tracing his fingers along her cheeks down her neck and along her shoulders as if he was memorizing her, as if he would never see her again. But he would see her again; his regiment wasn't leaving just yet. They had a few more days. Carmine tried to placate the piece of her mind that was shouting for her to accept his offer of escape. There was no way that it would work and they both knew it. No matter if they were souls or not, they were from different worlds that could not coincide without great consequence.

"Please, Carmine, I need you with me always. We can find a way." Jace rested his forehead against hers and whispered the final plea. His eyes were closed and his hand stopped it's movements at the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Carmine murmured but her words were swallowed by a deafening horn blast followed by two others.

Jace's hands tightened around her neck and waist. When she looked up at him for an explanation he was looking towards the town. When he spoke there was agony in his voice, "Carmine, my Carmine, my love, please stay safe. I pray that you will be safe here since now it is impossible for you to go with me."

Carmine reached up to turn his face back to her so she could look in his eyes. His tone scared her. "What did that horn mean, Jace? What is happening?"

"I love you, Carmine. Just tell me you feel the same."

He was pleading now. The horn meant something important and Carmine didn't know what it was, but it had changed Jace. He said she couldn't go with him now. She had never been in love before, but when he said that they couldn't be together something inside her broke and she realized she wanted to be with him more than anything. It had to be love, because nothing else could make her feel like that. She still held his face in her hands. "I love you, Jace. I love you, I love you." She said forcefully as if that would make him change his mind.

With something akin to a growl her words were cut off as Jace pulled her flush against him and kissed her. Where all their other kisses were gentle and restrained this one was violent. Jace's arms were iron around her and she melted inside of the embrace. Everything was forgotten as she felt every hard line of his body pressed to hers. There was magic in this kiss, she was sure of it, and it made her light headed. It was the most powerful thing she had ever felt and all her doubt about the reality of souls was blown away with the intensity. Nothing less than an ancient magic could bind two people like this.

Then he pulled away.

The world stopped spinning and everything was thrown back into place. He stepped away from her but held onto her hand for a few moments longer before leaving. "Remember me, Carmine, if I do not return. Remember that I love you more than anything."

"Jace…" Carmine called into the night, but there was no answer.

Numbly, she returned to the house. She did not even remember the walk back, nor did she notice that the house had come alive in her absence. Seeing Jace leave now that she had felt the magic that bound them together left her feeling absolutely empty inside. She drifted through the servant's hallway to her room like a ghost. No one seemed to pay attention to her and she did not pay attention to what they were shouting. Only a few words broke through the haze and even they were meaningless to Carmine.

"…attack…left…so close...gods help us."


End file.
